Mission gone wrong
by Wings Of Silver Wishes
Summary: Emerald eyes widen as the memories came flooding back. It was nothing more than a simple mission, nothing she couldn't handle, or so she thought. If only things hadn't gone so wrong... COMPLETE
1. prologue

_**Hey guys umm.. so I'm new to all this, so please go easy on me. Yeah, so here is the prologue, chapter one will be up tomorrow.**_

_**ENJOY **_

_It was dark as she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were the stars adorning the night sky. She faintly registered the dull pain and the numbness of her body. Emerald eyes widen as the overwhelming memories came flooding back. It was supposed to be a simple mission nothing she couldn't handle, or so she thought. If only things hadn't gone so wrong…_

…..::::::::():::::::…

"You are late… again!" The calm voice of the fifth hokage betrayed nothing of her angry thoughts. "Sorry, sorry I-" "Save it!" the blond woman felt her patience slipping to nonexistence, she inwardly sighed trying to keep her cool. "The reason I summoned you here is to give you a mission, a B rank at that, you are to escort a man to Mist he will be awaiting for you by the gates in two hours" "Shisou, why isn't Naruto coming with us?" The hokage felt her anger flare yet again "There is information that akatsuki members have been wondering around at the borders of Mist, I doubt that's true but these damned elders won't allow me to send him, the risk is too great they say." She hissed out the last part rubbing her temples in a fruitless effort to prevent a record-breaking headache "It's just you Sai and Kakashi for this one. There is additional information in this scroll" she flawlessly tossed an ordinary looking scroll to Kakashi "Go pack you leave in two hours, DON'T-" she stressed glaring at a certain someone "-be late"

….::::::::()::::::::…

Two hours past in a blur for Sai; he packed, he secured his apartment and soon he found himself walking towards the gates. He was the first to arrive, as usual, ten minutes before set hour. By the gates stood a young man around twenty two "Hey, are you by any chance one of the shinobi to take me to mist?" He asked his voice betraying indifference. "Hai, I'm Sai" The man eyed him with no particular interest "Niko" He then turned to observe the deep forest that gained Konoha its name.

Sai took this opportunity to study the man; he was taller than himself a bit tanned with dark brown almost black hair held in a low ponytail, his bangs framing his face in both sides. His eyes were a sky blue that seemed too innocent. He wasn't all that muscular but he was fit, obviously a civilian.

Sai was brought back to reality by the footsteps coming their way and was met by a smiling pink haired girl as he turned around. "Hey!" "Hey Ugly!" as usual he remained unaffected by the evil glare sent his way. Someone else seemed pretty excited though, "Don't tell me that this wonderful young lady is your teammate?" He said eyes glued to the girl "my name is Niko and I'm really pleased to meet you!" He grinned from ear to ear "Umm… Sakura" "A lovely name, not a surprise at all" Sai was surprised, to say at least, that man didn't seem friendly at all not two minutes ago. His mind scanned almost automatically for anything he read on a book about such a behavior, meanwhile Sakura was trying to chase away the nervousness caused by their client's piercing gaze.

That's the state Kakashi found them about ten minutes later. "Yo!" "Kakashi-sensei you're late!" Said the lone girl something between anger and frustration evident in her tone "I-" "Save it, I've heard it before." 'That girl is becoming just like the fifth, it's creepy' The silver haired male sweatdroped "And you must be Niko, we will be accompaning you to Mist" Niko just nodded "Let's go" Sai started forward followed by Sakura.

Kakashi watched their client's eyes focus on the girl and the to his immense delight( note the sarcasm) trail lower than he would have liked. How dare he look at his Sakura like that, no, no, that came out wrong, how dare he look at his innocent little student like that! He resisted the sudden urge to sharingan the boys ass and forced the scowl off his face. This is going to be one long journey.

_And it was a long one indeed….._

**So here it is, let me know what you think ;D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter 1, ^.^ I am so excited, first chapter of my first story! Anyway, next chapter will be up on Saturday**

"….." character speaking

'…' thoughts

'**bold..' **inner Sakura

**p.s. I forgot about the disclaimer, oops^.^' (although I doubt there is someone who would believe I own Naruto)**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

**ENJOY **

_She panicked as she let her surroundings sink in, nothing but trees and rocks. Where was she? No one seemed to be nearby and she couldn't decide whether that was a good or a bad thing. 'Okay, first things first' she checked her chakra reserves 'Damn!' she tried to move only to have pain force her down, she couldn't move and the medic inside her told her that she had two broken ribs. And so she laid there completely defenseless and ignorant to the crimson eyes watching her._

…..:::::::():::::::….

They had been traveling for almost two days. Hopping form tree to tree wore them out. Kakashi was leading the way followed by Niko. Sakura and Sai were behind Niko "for the sake of protecting him" as Kakashi put it, said man smirked in satisfaction, like he would ever leave that immature boy have a good view of Sakura (not to mention the Godaime would have his head on a plate…)

"Ne, Sakura-chan-" speak of the devil "How is it that you became a shinobi? I mean don't get me wrong, but I could never imagine a woman like you killing people, you seem to be too delicate. " Sakuras mind flooded with memories of her Gennin days, of their  days, Team 7. Back then she was indeed a foolish little girl but this was the and this is now "Don't let appearances fool you, I assure you I am a perfectly capable shinobi." "I have no doubt Sakura-chan-" "would you like me to prove it to you?" "No, I know you're a powerful kunoichi "

This has been going on for the past two days and the pinkette felt her patience reaching its limits. He would always start like that "ne, Sakura-chan," and then he would ask the stupidest questions. If you don't believe me here are some examples; "is your hair really pink? It's a nice color but it must be hard to conceal yourself" or "do you have a boyfriend? (At that both Kakashi and Sai turned to glare) It's not uncommon for girls at your age to get married. If you don't have any though…" '**That stupid son of a (beep) I'm gonna chop this sexists (beep) of and shove them somewhere they weren't meant to be. To underestimate me like that, that (beep) (beep)**' Inner Sakura was fuming and begging to take control so she could teach that guy a lesson while outer Sakura would hiss out a not so polite answer just to shut him up.

'**oh how I would love to punch him all the way to Mist**' it was one of the few times Sakura thought her inner was a softie, she would prefer to punch him in another dimension. Thank God they were near Mist . Just a few more hours and he will be gone.

…..:::::::()::::::::…

Those hours passed surprisingly fast, she mused. They were standing outside what seemed to be Niko's house all safe and sound there was no sign of akatsuki as they crossed the borders so the mission was pretty easy. "I surely enjoyed traveling with you three, have a safe trip back to Konoha! And I hope we meet again Sakura-chan" "yeah bye Niko-san"

'phew, he's gone!' they were currently heading for the inn to eat and rest for the night "Somebody likes you Ugly." 'Those books are no help after all' the pinkette lightly punched him, lightly in Sakura's case meaning that he flew forward only one meter. They stopped to buy some much needed supplies before reaching the inn. Sakura being the only girl got to sleep in her own room while Sai and Kakashi got to share ' lucky them… hehe, now a hot bath would be just perfect' She striped of her clothes and let the warm water sooth her senses and wash away the stress ,after she was done she got dressed and jumped straight into bed, sleep consumed her after just moments

….:::::::::()::::::::…..

Morning came a bit too early to her liking and she growled as the sun's rays hit her. She buried her face into the pillow, desperately trying to fall back asleep. But today was not her lucky day as a knock on the door forced her awake. 'I'm gonna kill whoever that is' " Oh, ohayo, Kakashi-sensei" "Ohayo! I just came to remind you that we will be leaving soon" "I know-" '**No you don't**' "-I will be be ready in 30 minutes " She closed the door and changed back to her usual attire.

She was in the middle of packing when it hit her 'What is this? This feeling? No… I'm just being paranoid, relax Sakura. We are returning to Konoha nothing is wrong' But the feeling never went away, not after she met the others, not even after they took of'

…::::::::()::::::::…..

'I'm being stupid-' They were nearing the borders of Mist when Kakashis voice snapped her out of her thoughts "Watch out!" He pulled her out of the way just in time, a kunai hit the ground where she stood "We are under attack, Sai-" "Ready" The pale boy was already in fighting stance scroll and brush ready to bring their users imagination to life. Kkashi's sharingan was blazing promising death to whoever was against them. The pink haired girl readied her fists. Moments later their attackers showed their faces.

The first thing she noticed were the black robes with the red clouds. 'Akatsuki' There was a huge man, he had… blue skin, blue hair and shark-like features she identified him as Kishame . By his side there was boy he could be no older than fifteen his hair was deep red and his eyes a dull brown 'why would he be with akatsuki?'. Kishame smirked" So, Konoha shinobi, huh? I believe we could use some practice, ne, Ginko-kun?" 'So that's his name…' "Training is necessary" Was his answer his voice cold and void of emotion.

In a flash the boy appeared in front of Kakashi with one foot in midair going straight for his head. Kakashi quickly dodged and draw a kunai from his weapon punch Sai had already sent a lion looking creature to assist Kakashi. Meanwhile Kishame turned to Sakura "I'm not in a mood for a fight today so I will end you quickly" "You can try" Sakura seemed confident although she couldn't shake away the feeling that this was going to get really ugly they were S-rank criminals after all, she summoned chakra in her fist and awaited for him to make the first move.

Kakashi and Sai didn't seem to have much of a problem defeating the other guy until the boys eyes turned blood red glowing with bloodlust. A purple aura enveloped himand black wings sprouted from his back 'a curse seal, not good' Maniac laughter was heard as the boys skin got littered with black and dark brown marks.

Sakura was right this wasn't easy, especially now that Kishame had drown his Samehada. She had managed to land a chakra coated fist but he got her with that… sword. He made a move to attack again but she dodged barely avoiding that troublesome thing. They had been traveling for quite some time before being attacked and that chakra-sucker didn't help one bit, she had to end this quickly. She flew back in order to avoid a water based technique. He was pushing her deeper into the forest. He swung samehada one more time and he got her as she felt her chakra being sucked out she back flipped and delivered a kick in his ribcage making him jump back a few feet. But that didn't stop him he countered with taijutsu and water ninjutsu making her take even more steps back.

Kakashi noticed Kishame separate them and he knew he had to act immediately. 'We've got to finish it now!' "Sai" "On it!" Before they could do anything the earth beneath them began to tremble and the trees around them ignited "You are going to die here!"said a demon like voice "Kuso!" the humanoid creature attacked full force "Raikiri" the chirping of a thousand birds echoed as Kakashis' glowing hand come in contact with the creatures chest. Sai's dragon has already bound his arms and legs. The demon chuckled as it broke free . Sai watched in horror as the wound caused by raikiri healed 'Hold on Sakura, this is gonna be harder than we thought'

**So what do you think? I really want to know your opinion…..**

**Till next time **

**Wings Of A Butterfly**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! As I promised here is chapter 2!**

***clears throat* Me not own Naruto (but me can still dream) **

**So here it is, I hope you like it and if you do please review…**

**ENJOY**

_The faint sound of feet meeting the floor made her heart skip a beat. Her eyes widen trying to make out the person that was covered by the darkness. "So you woke up. About time." It was a woman's voice, moments later she made her appearance she wore a long cloak and her face was covered. "Here" She extended her arm revealing her marked forearm "bite me." She eyed the woman hovering above her with distrust. "Listen pinkie this isn't fun for me either but I suggest you do as I say."_

The blue haired, blue skinned man smirked this girl was pretty strong but he had already sucked a big amount of her chakra. Sakura was exhausted, she had managed to land a few hits but that man just wouldn't go down that easily. '**get a hold of yourself Sakura**' she heard her inner whisper '**Here he comes**'

She backflipped to avoid a blow aimed at her face and landed a few meters back throwing some senbon on her way down . Unfortunately they weren't that helpful. She pushed chakra to her feet and aimed a punch in his chin but before she could celebrate he caught her fist and delivered a not so gentle kick in her upper body.

She coughed some blood and felt her vision unfocous. 'Two broken ribs' the medic inside her spoke. Her attention was diverted from the battle earning her another blow with Samehada. She fell on her knees feeling the world around her fade to black.

'This can't be the end come on move, move!' Kishame got closer, kunai in hand , ready to deliver the fateful blow 'Gomenasai Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Shisou' A lone tear escaped her eyes, no, it wasn't fear it was regret. Regret that she wasn't strong enough to fulfill her promises, that she never trained enough to protect her loved ones. Her eyes closed awaiting for the end, but the blow never came.

The oh so familiar chirping of birds was heard in the distance and it wasn't long until blood splashed across the forest floor. But it wasn't her blood. 'Yokatta (=thank God) Kakashi-sensei' but as she looked up she was met with two crimson eyes. Her mind whispered a name but in her weakened state even her own thoughts seemed like a blur. The last thing she registered was the feeling of falling and a faint thud, after that all she knew was darkness.

_She took the womans arm and bit it, she had nothing to lose, if they wanted her dead she would have been dead long ago. Immediately healing chakra entered her system and her wounds began to close, she even felt her own chakra being restored."Thanks" "Don't thank me if it was up to me you'd be already be dead, it's him you should thank" "What do you-"_

"_**Sakura**__"_

She froze, she knew that voice, it was engraved in her heart, she would never forget it. She slowly turned around and gasped. He was there, in arms reach, his face was impassive as ever his eyes colder than ice and to her still so handsome that even Zeus would feel ashamed.

"Sasuke…" She found her voice weak barely above a whisper "What…? Why are you here?" 'Those red eyes..' "You saved me?" "Aa" "Why?" "Follow me" it wasn't a question, he turned around and began to walk. The pinkette was in a daze 'Not possible… this must be a dream' "Move!" the irritating voice of the unknown woman boomed in the stillness of the night. She had removed her hood, Sakura caught a glimpse of red hair and matching eyes but she couldn't bring herself to care. She reluctantly took a step following her ex-teammate in a daze like state.

He led her in front of a waterfall and then she lost sight of him. "There is a cave behind it" she nodded absentminded and copied his previews actions. The opening was small but the cave was bigger as she moved deeper. The inside was lit by a fire burning at the far back, in its light she could make out two figures. The first one had white hair with a blue tint to it, she locked eyes with him, emerald clashed with light purple before he stood up grinning "Hey there, I'm Suigetsu" he then turned to Sasuke "You never told us that she was good looking, it would be good to meet a woman for a change" that earned him a punch in the shoulder by a certain red headed woman. Sakura chose that exact time to snap out of her daze.

"What's going on? Why am I here?" "You are a medic nin heal him" There was no questioning in his baritone voice, it was a command. '**How dare he order us around' **she turned to the second figure that lay motionless on the ground she couldn't tell anything about him, he was covered with a thick blanket. "If I do will you let me go?" "Hn" '**Is that a yes or a no? Hmm Uchihas and their lack of vocabulary' **"Was that a yes?" "Do it" she gritted her teeth, they both knew she would do it anyway, she couldn't let a person die in front of her eyes not outside of the battlefield at least.

She moved to where that person lay followed by the Uchiha. The redhead to whom Sakura had taken a particular liking (note the sarcasm) moved at the other side of the bundle of blankets and uncovered an orange haired man. His eyebrows were stitched together and sweat was making his skin glister at the light provided by the fire. He appeared to be in great pain. Sakura was now on medic mode her eyes scanned his body for any signs of what could be wrong, she made too check his temperature before a hand stopped her "How do we know you won't try to kill him?" The other woman glared at her. "Oh shut up Karin and let her do her job!" it was Suigetsu that spoke, the woman, Karin, glared at him before letting Sakura's hand.

Said girl sighed and turned to who seemed to be the only friendly person there "Can you get me my stuff?" "Yeah" She checked the unknown man's temperature 'a fever' she proceeded to check his pulse 'too slow' next were his eyes she opened them and studied his pupils only to find them bigger than they should be 'probably poisoning' to make sure she opened his mouth and took a little of his saliva 'dry mouth as well, hmmm'

"It's poisoning, the symptoms indicate a mix of heavy metals with some very dangerous herbs." She took her pack and pulled out some herbs and some weird liquids. "I am going to need plenty of water" "No need to worry about that" Suigetsu pointed to the waterfall "Okay" she pulled out a scroll and summoned two large bowls and a couple of needles "I need you to refill them and dispose of the water used during the procedure" Suigetsu nodded and went to fill them. She turned to Sasuke "I need you to hold him down" His eyes narrowed but he moved to do as asked, he put his hands on each shoulder of the man "Umm… Karin, I want you chop these herbs and mix them with these-" she handed her some of the liquids "- remember to keep mixing at a steady pace" the red head glared but didn't argue.

"I'm going to start now, make sure to hold him still" "Hn" Her hand hovered above the first bowl of water, as she moved her hand the water moved with her. She moved her hand above orange haired guy's chest and she slowly pushed it inside ever so gently. The man screamed and tried to shoot up but Sasuke's iron grip prevented him from doing so. Sakura closed her eyes and willed the poison out if the man's' system, when sure there were no more traces of poison there she used her other hand to extract it, she then dropped the water back in the bowl "Please dispose of the water and refill the bowl" Suigetsu was not happy to move from his comfortable spot but he did so nonetheless.

Sakura used her chakra to locate the rest of the poison when a hand grabbed hers roughly, she gasped as she saw the gray skin and long nails. "Jugo calm down!"The calm but commanding voice of her old teammate echoed. She looked down to meet the half-mad half-sad face of the man she was treating. She gulped but knew she had to do something to calm him down. "It's okay" she spoke her voice held all the warmth she could muster "I won't hurt you, the pain will fade away, I promise, I'll take it away" green orbs met with orange ones and the curse mark retreated as Jugo fell into unconsciousness once again. Sasuke showed no emotion but she didn't miss the way Karin's mouth hung open and how Suigetsu had frozen mid-step leg hovering above the ground.

She sighed in hopes to relieve some of her stress. She repeated her previews actions taking a bubble of water in her hand. The procedure continued for half an hour, thankfully without any further interruptions.

**Done! Next chapter will be uploaded next Saturday….**

**Wings Of A Butterfly…..**


	4. Chapter 3

**Back with another chapter!**

**First of all I would like to say a huge THANK YOU to Little-bad-Angel and Reignashii for reviewing. I was smiling like an idiot when I read those reviews xD **

**Thank you so much once again….**

**I don't really have anything else to say so,**

**ENJOY**

Kakashi and Sai were out of breath. They managed to get rid of the boy but not without sustaining some serious injuries. "We have to find Sakura" the older man stood up still panting slightly. He moved towards the direction they saw Kishame pushing Sakura followed by the young root member. He followed the traces they left while fighting until he reached a small clearing with a crater in the middle, obviously created by Sakura.

They looked around but sound nothing. Kakashi decided that summoning his dogs would be the best choice. Taking a kunai out he made a small cut on his thumb and completed the necessary handsigns. He slummed his hand in the ground calling "Kuchiyose no jutsu" and a pack of dogs made its appearance with a loud 'POOF' "Kakashi" "Yo! Everyone I want you to search for Sakura, we were separated during a fight and she is missing" The dogs immediately got to work their expert noses sniffed the ground for signals that no human –save maybe those from the Inuzuka clan- could decipher.

Pakkun turned to Kakashi and Sai who were patiently waiting. "We found her scent, she was fighting a guy from Akatsuki, wasn't she?" the said man nodded "The man's scent continues West, he was heavily wounded" the blood staining the ground confirmed that. "Sakura isn't with him her scent goes the opposite direction" "Then she is ok? We need to find her." "There is more" Pakkun interrupted Sai "Kakashi, we located another chakra signature, it belongs to Sasuke" Kakashi's lone visible eye widen at the mention of his student's name. What was he doing here? Was Sakura with him? Could he have killed her? No, Sasuke hadn't sunk that deep into the darkness, he wouldn't kill her, then again you never know…

"Should we go after them?"Sai question broke his train of thought "No, we can't like that. We need to return to the village and get some backup. Pakkun I want you to follow them, don't get too close just follow them without them noticing" and with that the ninken scattered in the forest. "Let's go!"

If this had to do with Sasuke then they definitely needed to get Naruto, that boy was the only one who could beat reason into the avenger's thick skull. Although Kakashi secretly hoped that Sakura could get through to him.

….…:::::::::::::!:::::::::::…

SAKURA'S POV

I felt myself coming out of a heavy slumber, but as my eyes opened I was met with something I didn't expect. Instead of the pale green walls of my room the first thing I noticed were the rough stone walls of a cave 'Oh crap, the cave, SASUKE' I shot up immediately 'ok I remember treating a man, umm Juno, no Jugo. When did I fall asleep'

"Good morning!" I almost jumped but luckily I was able to refrain myself from doing so. I turned around only to find Suigetsu grinning ay me "Good morning" as said inwardly sighing. I moved to where I could see my stuff and begun packing.

"What are you doing?" Oh great just the man I wanted to see, Sasuke "I need to get going my team is probably worrying sick by now, Jugo's life is no longer on danger, he should be coming to anytime now" "You won't go" "What? Why?" "You will be our medic."

Silence…..

"Excuse me?" That came out louder than I expected but he didn't even flinch. "I won't repeat myself""But you said I was free to go…" a smirk made its way to his lips **'oh those lips-' **'no, not you, stay out' 'concentrate!' "I never said that, you just assumed I did  
>" ' WHAT?' "Sasuke…." I said in a low voice, raising my fist which was coated with a thick layer of chakra, visible to the naked eye. He turned around obviously not the least bit worried. "As soon as Jugo awakes we will be on the move."<p>

SASUKE'S POV

"As soon as Jugo awakes we will be on the move" I turned around ignoring Sakura's threat 'Hn, as if she could be a threat'. She couldn't hope to do any damage with a glowing fist, even if she could land a hit' I took off into the trees to meditate. I closed my eyes in concentration. 'We need to travel south for four days to meet Madara. After we complete the mission that bastard has for us I can set the plan to destroy Konoha in motion' I sighed ' Nii-san…'

NORMAL POV

Sakura was sitting cross-legged on the floor with her hands supporting her head. She was brainstorming, she needed a plan to escape and she needed it now. Taking them out was out of the question. She needed to gather more information first. She found out Suigetsu was a water user, when Karin punched him earlier before leaving the cave he turned into a puddle of water, that meant her fighting style was almost useless against him. However she could use exploding tags to dehydrate him.

She knew nothing about the girl of the group but she seemed easy to take out, a punch should do it. The real problem was the man in front of her, after all she knew firsthand how dangerous a curse seal could be. Last but not least there was Sasuke, She knew she stood no chance against him, she had to outsmart him, but how?

(lightbulb!) He has never seen her fighting and he is way too arrogant to expect her to be able to take him out. So if she could take advantage of this facts she had a chance to escape, all she needed to do was catch him of guard **'piece of cake' **her inner echoed, sarcasm dripping of each word. She knew she could never kill him but maybe, just maybe she could injure him enough for him to not be able to come after her. She sighed yet again in order for her plan to have a chance of working she had to play weak, to them she was one of the best medics in the shinobi world but still not much of a fighter.

A moan snapped her out of her thoughts, Jugo was awaking. His eyes fluttered open they were dark orange, almost red and held a certain gentleness to them, Sakura noted. He stood up slowly but surely "What happened?" "Yo, about time, you were poisoned and unconscious for the past couple of days" Suigetsu grinned "That girl over there removed the poison and healed you" Jugo's eyes rested on the pinkette, he move and stood- more like towered- in front her extending his hand "I'm Jugo, thank you"

She couldn't explain it, maybe it was his aura, maybe it was his gentle smile and innocent eyes but Sakura found herself attracted to this man, not in a romantic way like in Sasuke's case, but she somehow knew he was a good man, someone she could turn to. She couldn't prevent a smile that broke into her face "Haruno Sakura, yoroshiku (=nice to meet you)"

The scene interrupted Karin who walked in carrying some food and other supplies. "Jugo, good you are up, we will be leaving soon"she threw Sakura a side glance. "I will go and fetch Sasuke"and with that she turned and took off into the forest, inwardly grinning like na idiot that she could spent some time alone with her Sasuke-kun. "Do you think that was a good idea Sasuke is going to be pissed" Jugo asked after a while "It would take us more time to find him…" Suigetsu shrugged then he gathered some branches, obviously to light a fire. He paused his actions "Anyone here can do a Katon?" Sakura just had to smile at that, it reminded her so of a certain loud-mouthed ninja.

….…:::::::::::::!:::::::::::…

They had already managed to light the fire before Karin and Sasuke decided to join them, the latter looking ready to kill someone. They ate in silence, all except Sakura who just sat as far away from the group as possible nibbling at her fish. "You should eat a little Sakura-san, we have a long travel ahead of us" the gentle voice of Jugo broke the silence "No need to worry Jugo-san" and to prove her point she took a big bite 'he is right I will need the energy'

After they were done they got ready to leave. "Let's go" at that command the five shinobi jumped forward, their forms disappearing into the deep forest.

**Hope you liked it, next chapter coming up as usual; next Saturday**

**So, let me know what you think**

**Wings Of A Butterfly…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here is chapter four of mission gone wrong!**

**To Reignashii; first of all thank you for reviewing^.^ Now about your question, I don't want to reveal too much so I'm just going to say that Sakura can be very stubborn from time to time…..**

**I always forget about the disclaimer, oops^.^'. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Well,**

**ENJOY**

It felt as though days had passed since they took off but it has only been four hours. "Can we take a break" Suigetsu whined once again "Shut up lazy-ass" Karin glared at him.

SAKURA'S POV

I stared ahead of me into the dense forest, everything seemed so peaceful. The birds were chirping as though they had no care in the world, the sun was shining it's light blinding, a symbol of life. I felt a biter smile tugging at the corners of my lips as my eyes fell on my ex-teammate's back. I wonder, should I be feeling afraid, should I be feeling anger? Everything is just so fucked up. He killed his brother; his goal is complete so why isn't he going back? why are his eyes even colder, overflowing with hate?

He must have felt my eyes on him because he turned around, his midnight orbs as addicting as I remembered. I kept my face straight, impassive. He turned around again and I sighed inwardly. My eyes turned to the other members of team Taka, Karin and Suigetsu were in either side of me while Jugo was behind me.

I could no longer take this uncomfortable silence so I decided to break it. "Hey Suigetsu, is that Zabuza's sword?" He seemed surprised, I couldn't tell if that was because of the question or if I had just startled him."Yeah, Sasuke over there helped me find it" He smirked "Cool isn't it?" He said while grabbing the sword and swinging it lightly. I noded with a ghost of a smile on my face, Zabuza huh?

I could never forget that mission, it was our first B-rank, although it should have been an A-rank. I shivered as I remembered Sasuke after his and Naruto's battle with Haku, the senbon sticking out of his seemingly lifeless body. I wanted to die right then and there by his side.

A hand waving in front of my face broke my train of thoughts."Hey!" I caught Suigetsu's hand . "Sorry I zoned out" and with that I increased my pace a little.

NORMAL POV

"Let's take a break!" Suigetsu's voice boomed in the silence. It was almost dark, the five shinobi had been traveling for seven hours taking only three short brakes. " We will stop here for the night" at the sound of Sasuke's voice all five shinobi dropped to the forest floor. "Karin, is there anybody near?" She seemed startled for a moment before bringing her hands in front of her forming the tiger seal. "I don't sense anybody".

They all started pitching their respective tents, except for Sakura who just got her sleeping bag out. "Sakura-san it would be wiser to pitch a tent it might rain tonight" "I know but I don't have one with me" she smiled at Jugo's concerned tone. "How so?" "Umm, another member of my team was carrying it" Kakashi to be exact.

"I will take the first watch" Suigetsu announced after they ate (in utter silence may I add). He stood up and proceeded to lean against a tree a fair distance from where they would be sleeping. Jugo sighed "I will take the second then and Sasuke can take the final one".

Sakura stood up and started walking towards her sleeping bag before a strong hand grabbed her and spun her around. Her eyes met onyx ones as Sasuke formed hand seals too fast for her to distinguish them. Suddenly his hand rested on her stomach and she immediately felt most of her chakra being pulled out of her reach. 'Did he just put a seal on me?' She thought not really appreciating his actions she frowned and shot him a death glare. Totally unaffected he disappeared inside of his pitch-black tent. A vein popped in the young medics forehead, oh how she wanted to punch him and drag him back in Konoha-then kiss him, but that's an entirely different story-unfortunately she couldn't. So she chose to just sleep it off, she was exhausted and drained of chakra after all.

….::::::::::(!)::::::::::….

Sakura woke up hours later to the faint light and the smell of soaked soil. 'It did rain after all'. Only after getting rid of the remnants of sleep did she realize that she wasn't wet as she expected to be. Opening her eyes she realized she was inside someone's tent. Looking next to her she almost choked. There was no one there but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the uchiwa decorating the empty sleeping bag. She swallowed hard 'did he move me?' She kicked herself mentally for not waking up when moved. Normally the smallest of things could wake her up but yesterday she didn't even stir.

Sighing she got up 'Well there is not much I can do about it now'. She noticed her chakra was almost back to its usual levels 'Seems the effects of that seal are only temporary'. Exiting the tent she caught a glimpse of Karin sitting on a small rock trying to glare a hole to the tree in front of her. "Good morning" she looked back at her glare still on her face "Morning" she said through gritted teeth. Sakura sweatdropped and thought it would be best to leave her alone.

….::::::::::(!)::::::::::…

Karin was in a foul mood. She woke up totally content until she noticed that Sakura's chakra signature was no longer located where it should have been. She bolted up and frantically searched for her, she almost screamed as she realized where that pink haired girl was. The only thing keeping her from letting out a screech was the fact that Sasuke was not with her, then again that meant nothing.

She brought her attention back to the girl. "Hey pinky". Said girl stopped dead in her tracks and turned to glare. "I don't care what you do just stay away from Sasuke-kun otherwise not even you will be able to recognize yourself after I'm done with you" her voice dripped with venom and her eyes glowed with killing intent. Sakura was not the least bit afraid, why should she, she could kill the redhead without even trying. "Oh I'm so afraid" she laughed "I would like to see you try though" she said in mock sweetness with a grin plastered in her face.

Karin was on her feet in seconds aiming a punch at Sakura. The pink haired girl caught the punch in an iron grip without even looking. Emerald eyes clashed with red ones and the atmosphere seemed to have gotten thicker. Karin tried to move her hand but Sakura's iron grip prevented her from doing so, she didn't use any chakra but even without it her strength was impressive to say at least.

"I wouldn't try anything else if I were you" Sakura said in a low tone. She then let her hand go. Karin was ready to try again but stopped herself as she felt the boys approaching. It wasn't long before three familiar figures emerged from the shadows casted by the tall trees.

Suigetsu being Suigetsu decided to speak even though he could feel the tension in the air "So, Karin you seem more bitch-y today" -PUNCH-PUNCH-Karin continued punching him while decorating his name with various adjectives. The rest of the team ignored them as usual.

….::::::::::(!)::::::::::….

Kakashi and Sai were running as fast as their feet would let them, and finally the gates of Konoha became visible. They sped up even more if that was possible. They passed the gates and headed straight for the hokage tower ignoring the curious gazes people shot them. It didn't matter, even the hell the hokage was going to put them through for bursting inside her office like they did didn't matter.

The hokage looked up from all the paperwork her assistant made her do, ready to shoot whoever made all that rockus through a wall-or two-. However, she had to restrain herself as she saw Sakura's team, they were a bloody mess, panting and obviously exhausted. She also noted the absence of her student.

She couldn't stop the words that left her mouth. "What the hell happened to you? Where is Sakura?"Kakashi straightened his back and cleared his throat.

**That's it, **

**Next update will be on Saturday as usual!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter**

**Let me know what you think, I really appreciate it when you do**

**Until next chapter,**

**Wings Of A Butterfly**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! What's up?**

**This is chapter five of 'Mission gone wrong'**

**I want to say thanks to Reignashii and mk for reviewing, it's so nice to know that there is someone out there who likes my story ^.^. Your reviews are my motivation!**

**Anyway, enough of my blubbing on with the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**p.s. bold letters in the beginning of the chapter is tsunade screaming with a glass-shattering voice **

**ENJOY**

"_**WHAT**_?" the hokage shot up from her desk in blinding speed as soon as Kakashi finished explaining. "**SHIZUNE** **GET NARUTO AND HYUGA HINATA RIGHT THIS INSTANT**" she barked the orders to her poor assistant who rushed to do as asked. She then turned back to Kakashi and Sai "You are to leave tomorrow now go at the hospital to have your wounds healed and rest" she sighed "Hinata will come with you as well, her Byakugan will be very useful. Now go I will inform the other two". Both males bowed and walked out, they knew they had to be well rested tomorrow so they could find the pinkette as soon as possible.

It was only after they left that the blond woman let her anger show. She punched her desk making it split in two, it was the second time this month. She gritted her teeth and glared at the fragile piece of wood- she always put the blame on the desk for breaking at the slightest contact with her fist- The gears in her head were spinning, coming up with… pretty interesting ways to torture a certain Uchiha, not that there were many. ' If there is even a scratch in Sakura I will make sure that brat will beg to be killed'

Senju Tsunade was worried with a capital w. Sakura was like a daughter to her, she taught her everything she knew and was more than happy with the results; she was proud of her student, the one that people called 'second Tsunade'. She smiled a bit, it was not true, Sakura will surpass her; she will make her own name a legend.

She felt tears stung in her eyes but refused to let them fall, Sakura was alive and was coming back, there was no way the knucklehead would fail. As if on cue the doors burst open –again- and the knucklehead ninja walked in dragging a certain red-faced heiress with him.

"Baa-chan, what happened, oh we are getting a mission aren't we, I want an A-rank!" his grin fell as he took in the look on the hokage's face. "Naruto, Hinata, you two along with Kakashi and Sai are going on a mission to retrieve Sakura" the two teens were silent, "She went missing on a mission to mist" Naruto opened his mouth to say something but the blond woman cut him off "Pakkun believes she is with Sasuke" At that sentence the boy paled, he opened his mouth again but no words came out.

Finally finding his voice again he spoke "Why would teme-? Did she follow him? Demo, why?" " We don't know if she deliberately followed him or not, but either way you have to bring her back."

Naruto was glaring at the floor his fists clenched, a hand in his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up to pale levanter eyes. "I-ts okay, N-naruto-kun, w-we-" she took a deep breath " we will bring them home!" he felt his grin returning to his face full blast. "We will, believe it!" Tsunade smiled " You are leaving tomorrow-" "But Baa-chan-" "-No buts Kakashi and Sai are wounded, they will explain everything tomorrow, now off you go"

-sigh- 'I need some sake' "**SHIZUNE**!"

...::::::::::():::::::::….

Sakura sighed, they had been traveling for three days, tomorrow they would arrive at… umm, wherever they were supposed to go. Anyway, these past few days had been pretty boring, nothing happened 'except the incident with the tent'. Karin and Suigetsu were constantly bitching, Jugo was silent most of the time but she found herself enjoying the conversations they had and of course Sasuke was being Sasuke; no words, bad mood, stoic **'handsome' **face. 'oh shut up' **'not gonna happen, besides if I shut up who are you gonna talk to?' **

"Somebody is trailing us" Karin said as she landed on a branch. " He is about half an hour behind" "I say we stay and wait for him to reach us, man I need some action!" Suigetsu draw his sword. Sakura turned to Sasuke knowing that the decision would be made by him. "We will wait" and so it was decided. They took cover behind the leaves. Suigetsu along with Sasuke hid in the lowest branch of a tree and Jugo took cover opposite of them. Sakura followed Karin on one of the higher branches.

SAKURA POV

I sat patiently next to the redhead who was glaring at the direction we came from. As I turned my eyes I caught a brown blur rushing toward us 'At last!' As it stopped running my breath left my lungs 'No, please no, Pakkun!' My heart beat against my chest almost painfully and I turned towards Sasuke, only to find his hand attach to the handle of his katana. Cold sweat formed on my forehead and as soon as the sun reflected on the silver blade, signaling that it was now free of its confines, I jumped up revealing myself. "Pakkun run!" I screamed and I only caught a glimpse of the dog's surprise before I turned to block a kick from Karin.

"GO!" I shouted and let out a breath as I heard the familiar POOF. I blocked a punch from the other woman and extended my left leg in order to trip her. Taking a step back I bumped into what felt like a brick wall, unfortunately it was nowhere near that. It was a muscular chest. My heart skipped a beat as I realized to whom it belonged.

Biting my lip I fought to stay in control of my breathing. Before I could react I was slammed into a tree and a strong hand was squeezing my neck. I struggled to open my eyes but I shut them again as I recognized the sharingan. 'Don't look' I reminded that to myself, those eyes can be really dangerous, they will trap you and they will show you a distorted reality. One can never escape those eyes, yet I always found myself fascinated by them, I always wanted to drawn into those bottomless blood red orbs. I could never do that though, so I kept my eyes closed.

I felt him shift a little before warm breath tickled my ear. " Don't forget Sakura-" I fought a shiver that run down my spine "-you are a prisoner. Your life belongs to me" I t was no more than a whisper but it was enough for my whole body to stiffen. It didn't go unnoticed by him as he smirked and relished me.

Stumbling to my feet I breathed a sigh of relief 'Was he really going to kill Pakkun?' It always annoyed me that I could never tell what his intentions really were and today was no exception. I could understand one thing though, he would kill me if he has to, the red handprint on my neck was enough proof of that. And to think that it was the same boy who always protected me….

"We are wasting time" it always buffled me how he could keep his voice so monotonous but only now did I realize, his voice was never the real problem….

We took off again, the tension in the air was thick, maybe too thick. At least now I know there is hope; they are looking for me, my friends and I know there is almost nothing that can stop them.

**So, that was chapter five, kinda short gomen **

**About the next chapter, we are going on vacation for a week and a half and I'm not sure I can update next Saturday, I will try to find a hot spot or something but I'm pretty sure there is no internet where we are going 0.o**

**So if I don't update, expect chapter five on 21/4**

**Let me know what you think, I appreciate each and every comment**

**Until next time,**

**Wings Of A Butterfly**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm back earlier than planed ^.^**

**Um, I don't have that much to say..**

**So, this chapter way longer than the last and way better as well (or so I hope) let me know what you think, key?**

**ENJOY**

The lush trees of the forest were replaced by a thick mist . The path they were walking was narrow and rocky. They were nearing their target and the closer they get the thicker becomes the mist.

SAKURA POV

'Damn that mist!' ever since the scenery changed I've been thinking of a way to use the low visibility to my advantage. I could easily get separated from the group, there are two major problems though; problem number 1; I have no idea which way to go, problem number 2; the low visibility could hinder me but Karin's senses would give them an advantage.

'Sigh…' I have to do it now there is no more time. I don't know where we are going but we will be there around evening, that gives me 5 hours to come up with a plan that won't get me killed. 'Great, just great'

We will stop to take a break in half an hour, I can excuse myself and get away from them. The tricky part is to fool Karin, hmm…

I can place some chakra on a rock or something and then mask my own and get away. still that would mean I couldn't use any chakra, I can't get far like that.

Shit! **' you could place a trap that will notify you that they found out, then it would be no use to hide your chakra' **'right! From then on will give it my all! You can actually be very helpful when you want to.' **'I'm always helpful!' **'Umm, yeah…' **'Tch, you just don't recognize a good advice when you see one' **'This morning you suggested to jump Sasuke's bones, now how is that a good idea?' **' I couldn't help myself a shirtless Sasuke is way too much for me…'**

I secretly agreed with her, this morning I woke up only to find a shirtless Uchiha marching across the camping. I almost drooled –ALMOST- 'it didn't help that he was dripping, he must have had a bath in the nearby lake. I was the only one awake aside from him, but I am so proud of myself that I didn't blush, I glared a bit actually. 'Heh, get that Uchiha!'

I did the happy dance inwardly, because let's face it keeping my composure in a situation like that is something not many can do.

Strange, I thought I heard someone agree…

'**You are delusional.' **'No seriously, I heard it.'** 'Good for you, now don't tell anyone, they will think you are crazy. Tch hearing voices inside your head, ridiculous' **'Umm…..' **'What?' **'Hehe, nevermind….' 

NORMAL POV

Suigetsu watched the pink haired girl in awe. She appeared to be staring at nothing, then glaring at nothing and then staring again at nothing –poor nothing, must be so confused- He could see her expression change so often and he couldn't help but wonder what on earth had been going on in the young kunoichi's mind. He was just about to ask when her facial expression turned from happy to form a menancing glare. –GULP- 'Better drop it' .

He was about to do just that until he caught a glimpse of her light blush and the longing in her eyes.

?

?

'FOR GOD'S SAKE!'

Thankfully, Sasuke decided to come to the poor boy's rescue

"We will stop here for a while"

…..!...

They ate mostly in silence. Sakura was having a hard time keeping a straight face, she knew she had to act natural but it was getting increasingly annoying as her heart was beating painfully against her ribcage, at some point she swore they could hear the not so rhythmic drumming, and of course her stomach, rebelling as well, did the oh-so-usual backflips.

Taking a deep breath she stood with as an unemotional expression as king of ice himself, who by the way sat opposite of her. "Where do you think you are going pinky?" As expected it was Karin. "People have needs, Karin" "Whatever, just go somewhere we can see you." "As you can see this place is very open and there is no way in hell I'm doing anything here for these three to see" she pointed to the three men.

"You are right they would probably be scared for life" "Don't think so, with you around the should be immune to horror by now." "WHA-" "Enough" Silence " But Sasuke-k-" Said male turned to glare.

"Now, if you excuse me…" and with that the pinkette began walking, her back towards team Taka, thus missing the nod Sasuke gave Jugo.

SAKURA POV

My inner cheered for me as I walked away. I did it, I kept my face and my voice unemotional, I don't think they suspected anything.

Now it was time for the second and hardest part of my plan, the actual escape. I jogged for about five minutes until I found a few big rocks, they looked like something was destroyed but I could care less.

I took out a kunai and made a cut on my thumb, I smeared the red liquid on one of the rocks. Then placing both hands on the same rock I pumped my chakra in it. 'the blood is to leave my smell, hopefully it is strong enough to fool them'

'Now time for the trap' I made a series of handsigns and formed chakra strings, concentrating, I willed them even thinner, invisible to the naked eye. I tied the around the rock and left one end floating in the air. That way if anything touched it I would know immediately.

I grinned at myself although my plan was far from perfect. First of all if Sasuke walks by with his Sharingan activated I'm done for, not to mention that the strings could be very unreliable as they can be activated even by a bug.

'Damn, which way?' **'Straight ahead.' **'How do you know' **'I don't, but you have no clue as to where to go, so no use dwelling on it.' **'Got a point there….. wish me luck' and with that I suppressed my chakra to the point where it could pass as an animals and began to run. 'He, proud of me?' What I did with my chakra level is way harder than it sounds, there is only a handful of people that can do it, Shisou is an expert at it, Kakashi on the other hand can't. 'He,he, perfect chakra control has many benefits' **'Stop bragging and run!' **'I'm not' **'Are too' **'oh shut up, and who died and made you the boss?'

NORMAL POV

With Taka 20 minutes after Sakura left

Suigetsu was kicking dirt around, bored out of his mind 'These people need to be taught how to make a conversation'

"Where is that girl, is she only good for stalling us?" "Karin, just because you are jealous doesn't mean you can say things like that. Besides, she may be facing some trouble, if you know what I mean" " oh shut up Suigetsu!" "Chill, you are going to get wrinkles" That actually seemed to scare her.

"Jugo…" the man raise his head at his name being called by their leader, sighing he knew he had no choice "She is trying to escape" He didn't mean harm to the pink haired woman, she saved his life after all, but keeping his mouth shut was one thing, lying to Sasuke was inconceivable. Yes, he did know what she was planning and it could have worked had he not sent a bird to keep an eye on her.

Sasuke sat up without another word and secured Kusanagi in his belt, a move that seemed to make the atmosphere heavier, like it knew the power that single man held. "That is impossible, I never felt her move." "Check again" Sasuke spoke and seconds later a gasped was heard. "She is not there but I cannot feel her!" "No need to worry one of the birds is trailing her"

'Once I get my hands on her, to think that she made me look like a fool in front of my Sasuke-kun'

…..!...

SAKURA POV

I had been running for 20 minutes and I have been missing for about 30. I felt no disturbance in the strings and that was worrying me, sure they had found out by now. I kept running, I was tired, running without using chakra at that speed was a pain, had I not been a shinobi I would be stumbling on my own two feet by now.

' I can't keep going like this, I will exhaust myself' And with that I let my chakra spike until the flow was back to normal. The pain in my muscles disappeared and I ran even faster courtesy of the chakra concentrating to my feet.

I felt free for the first time in what felt like an eternity, but the feeling didn't last for more than three minutes. The feeling of an enormous source of chakra flare got me losing my balance. The mist had cleared quite a bit but not enough for me to make out the face of the man that appeared in front of me.

I was on my guard immediately, whoever he was he didn't seem friendly.

"So you are that medic they went to get, the apprentice of the famous Tsunade-hime." I could feel his eyes roaming all over me but I ignored it, opting for a glare instead.

"Oh come on, I would like to play with you a little before killing you." His voice suddenly dropped a couple of octaves and it sent a shiver down my spine "You are a hindrance, an ignorant fool that will now meet her end"

Next thing I know is a hand pressing painfully in my throat. 'He is fast!' what I saw next shocked me to the core. Instead of the face of the man I saw an all-too-familiar orange mask and from the single whole on it I could see what I knew to be the red glow of the sharingan.

Reacting without thinking I raised my hands to capture his wrist and I crashed the bones with my strength. Almost immediately pain shot in my chest and milliseconds later in my back. I could only guess he kicked me into something. I healed the damage done in my ribs while at the same time using chakra to pinpoint his location. I got him too late I couldn't prevent being hit by the kunai in his hand but I was NOT going down without a fight.

Just as the kunai made contact with its target my fist was already centimeters away from his face. I never got to celebrate though, it went right through him. 'Damn' **'we are screwed' **It is obvious I cannot win. 'Think Sakura, think there has to be something I can do' Strategy after strategy was rejected in my mind for I knew I lacked the one thing that could give me a chance to survive; speed.

The face of a blonde loud-mouthed friend flashed in my mind. 'I can't give up, just like he would never give up' I took out my black leather gloves and put them on. I took out the kunai from my shoulder and the wound healed almost immediately.

The bastard was in front of me with another kunai in his hand. 'Here goes nothing' he was coming at me I could see him but my movements were too slow compared to his.

'Naruto, if you can hear my, make sure that bastard rots in hell'

…..!...

Kakashi, Sai, Naruto and Hinata had been traveling full speed since the left with the blond leading the way as his energy could be as easily contained as the power of the tailed beast raging inside him. What was not familiar about this picture was the glare plastered on everyone's face, they had been worrying sick about a certain someone. The silence was disturbed by a loud POOF. Everyone froze, thing became even worse as a grave looking Pakkun made his appearance. "They found out I was trailing them" Kakashi sighed "How?" "A sensor type, I didn't expect that"

He turned around to see Naruto biting his lips and clenching his fists, Hinata had her hand on his shoulder and her innocent eyes were screaming how worried she was. "Lead us to the last place they were located, I won't give up even if I have to follow them to the other end of the world" Naruto's voice was low but it didn't lack its usual optimism and stubbornness. Everyone nodded, they would find them no matter what.

'Hold on Sakura I will find you and teme, you are the only family I've got and I WILL get you back'

**That's it, I really hope you liked it**

**Next chapter will be up next Saturday…**

**Until then, **

**Wings Of A Butterfly…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi! ^.^ **

**So this is chapter 7 (lucky?) of mission gone wrong, I'm pretty excited!**

**Okay, first things first, I would like to say a huge THANK YOU to;**

**Chick182 **

**Lalalala**

**For taking the time to review, I greatly appreciate your comments. Arigato gozaimasu *bows***

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, but maybe I can get him shhhhh you didn't hear anything, ok?**

**ENJOY**

SAKURA POV

'Naruto, make sure that bastard rots in hell' I could see him coming at me, everything seemed to be in slow motion. I smiled at the images running through my head, Ino standing in front of me holding a red ribbon, my mother smiling at me and wishing me luck on my first day at the academy, a sponge falling on top of Kakashi's head, team seven taking it's first picture, the chunin exams.

'Sakura, arigato'

I raised my eyes to glare at the poor excuse of a man in front of me. I will not show fear at him, I will die with a smile at my face like a proud Konoha shinobi. I could see the confusion in his face and that delighted me.

I closed my eyes letting my most precious memories reflect at the depths of my pupils as I waited for the pain to come. But instead of pain I felt warmth engulf me and a pair of strong arms sliding around my waist. I felt at home, everything about that warmth was so familiar it hurt to be unable to tell where it came from.

I felt myself escaping the grasp gravity had on me and only when I felt the wind stroking my body did I realize what happened; I had been pulled out of the way. My feet came in contact with the ground again and as I opened my eyes I met the furious gaze of the man with the orange mask, his sharingan was spinning wildly. I let my eyes drift to the ground in fear of getting caught in a genjutsu and I had to stifle a gasp, I never realized that the arms that saved me were still wrapped tightly around me.

The gasp I tried to stifle did escape me when I saw to whom these arms belonged. To my inners satisfaction I was tightly pressed again the chest of no other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"My, Sasuke –kun you shouldn't let the poor girl wander, she could get hurt" "Hn, Madara what I do with her is none of your business" Wait Madara? The Madara? How is that even possible? He must have seen the confusion on my face because his lone eye moved to meet my wide ones. "Right, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Uchiha Madara" How is that possible?

I heard rustling and I could only guess that the remaining members of our team arrived. The yelp coming from a specific redhead confirmed my suspicions. I made to move but with no luck. Blood rushed to my face and inner Sakura was gaping 'Does he even realize that he is still holding me?' I looked at his face in hopes to find an answer but I should have known better, he was just glaring at the older **'waaaaay older' **man.

"Now that you are all here lets proceed, the sooner we get this done with, the sooner Konoha will be destroyed" I gasped at this and I broke free from Sasuke's arms. "What?" the damn bastard smirked "After that mission is done we will begin with the destruction of Konoha" I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "What on earth is wrong with you, have you lost it? Konoha is your home, our home. How could you say such a thing?"

"Enough, you are as ignorant as the rest of those fools, you have no right to speak" I turned to the man sending him the most demonic glare I could muster. "Shut up! This is all your fault!" I relished the raven haired man to charge at the older Uchiha with a glowing green fist. Before I could hit him Sasuke flashed in front of me, I cursed my luck, If he tries to block the bones of his hand will be completely crushed. I relished the chakra in my fist and brought my arms in front of me but the momentum was enough to knock us down on the floor as I crashed into him.

I fell on top of him with my hands on his chest, I heard him groan, probably from the impact. Once again I felt my cheeks on fire as I opened my eyes only to find his face centimeter from mine, I gulped as our eyes met. I got up as soon as I regained my ability to think.

"Let's move" and just like that I remembered what brought us to this embarrassing position. The man with the orange mask was facing away from me and had begun walking. I could do nothing for now but collect information that could come in handy to Konoha.

…!...

NORMAL POV

Madara led them to an underground hideout, the light was almost nonexistent, barely enough for someone to see where they were going. They reached a big room with a round wooden table and matching chairs in the middle. They took seats and Madara laid a map on the table in front of them.

"This is the village hidden in the waves (A/N;I made that up ^.^`) . This village is located on an island and it never played an important role whatsoever, the shinobi there are pathetic and so it was forgotten by all the other nations. There was a legend that this village possessed a jutsu that can double the chakra levels of the user. There only few people outside that village that know that the legend is true. That jutsu is written on a scroll that is kept at a temple at the forest. You need to get that scroll"

" And why can't you go?" "That scroll is well protected, the temple is a maze, but the real problem is the shield protecting this place, it's an ancient sealing technique in which one seals his soul to create a force field, the more the souls the stronger the field becomes, it's impossible for me to get in" "And how do you expect us to do it?"

"That technique has a weak spot; the people close to the ones that offered their souls can lift the force field and allow anyone in. There is a woman living in that village named Mayu, she runs a small inn and she is the last person who can let you in. As you can imagine you can't force her, you have to make her trust you. You can kill her after she has done her job. You can pose as a family of tourists I don't care as long as it is no shinobi. Are we clear?"

Everyone in that room, save for Sasuke nodded. "Um, how are we going to go there" Karin spoke looking a little uncertain. "I will transport you there, you should change your clothes and rest first. Sasuke I believe you know where the rooms are"

And with that everyone left the room.

…!...

The rooms were very unspectacular, to say the least, there was a bed-which looked pretty uncomfortable- a table and a closet. Sakura found some clothes in the closet that she could wear, after taking a bath she changed into a baby pink kimono with white flowers and petals decorating the ends and a white obi, it was pretty casual for a kimono and it consisted of only one layer so it was easier to move around. To complete her style she put her hair up in a messy bun letting a few strands frame her face.

Just as she finished Karin entered the room wearing a light brown kimono with a golden obi and her hair in a ponytail. "Hurry up, we don't have all day!" **'what is her problem?' **'Dunno…' "Okay let's go."

Meanwhile the two Uchihas were at the main room waiting for the others to arrive. "Sasuke, keep an eye on the medic, she can cause trouble" The younger male smirked "She is nothing to worry about" "don't underestimate her Sasuke, she killed akasuna no Sasori she has to have something up her sleeve" At that statement Sasukes eyes widen slightly but not slightly enough to escape the older Uchiha. "She was the one to kill him along with Chiyo of Sunagakure. They are coming, don't let her out of your sight"

The members of team Taka entered the room. Suigetsu was dressed in a purple kimono secured with a blue obi and Jugo was wearing a dark brown kimono with a light brown obi. Sasuke stood up revealing his dark blue kimono held in place with a black obi, needless to say none of the occupants of the room looked too happy with the clothes but they were supposed to look like civilian travelers.

"I see you are all ready" the masked man created a swirl like portal "this will take you a few meters outside the village, from there you are to head to the inn named 'seaside'. After the mission is complete I will find you" Sasuke just walked through the portal followed by Jugo and Suigetsu. Karin eyed the pink haired girl, said girl sighed deeply closed her eyes and walked through not missing the smirk the readhead gave at having won their little contest.

They found themselves in the middle of a lush forest and they begun moving forward to the village hidden in the waves. "Me and Sakura are posing as a newlywed couple, Suigetsu you are Sakura's brother and married to Karin and Jugo you are my cousin." "WHAT Sasuke-kun why is she your wife, we would make a much better couple" In truth Sasuke picked Sakura in order to avoid Karin, he was sure he would burn her into a crisp after one day maximum, now that would be no good for the mission. Sakura was easier to handle and besides he was supposed to keep an eye on her. Instead of explaining all that he replied with a simple "Hn"

And so another adventure begun, one that was meant to change the future of a certain newlywed couple…..

…!...

Madara was back in the underground base plotting on how to get rid of the Konoha shinobi that were coming after the pink-haired girl, he could kill them but that would just be too troublesome. Konoha shinobi are known for being extremely stubborn especially when one of their own is in danger. So killing them won't do, he needed to make them give up. And with that thought on mind he teleported to a place that no child is allowed.

"How can I help you?" a young woman dressed in what could hardly be called a dress purred seductively in his ear. "Let's go somewhere we'll be alone" "Mmm, of course, follow me" They went in one of the rooms and the woman locked the door.

"No one will disturb us here, so what do you want me to-" She never got to finish that sentence, a sword had pierced her heart, forever silencing her final words. He grabbed her as she collapsed and both of them were sucked to another place.

…!...

HINATA POV

We are travelling full speed and my legs are starting to ache, I needed to stop and rest, but there is no way I will voice that need. I have to be strong for Sakura-san can be in pain, wounded or even worse, No, I stopped myself before my thoughts became depressing. My eyes fell to the blond member of our team, the effect was almost immediate; my heartbeat became erratic and my cheeks heated, -sigh- he had asked me to go to ichiraku's with him just moments before Shizune called us, ever since then hope has risen in me.

I felt chakra spike and I was brought back in reality. "Byakugan!" and the world changed in front of my eyes revealing the things that were previously hidden. Suddenly a figure appeared, it was a man obviously and he wore a mask my mind screamed his name; Tobi he was with the Akatsuki and he was extremely dangerous.

Kakashi-san ordered us all to stop and we all did, the man materialized, he had someone thrown on his shoulder, but that wasn't important my eyes focused solely on his figure as I got into a fighting stance.

"What do we have here, Sharingan no Kakashi and the vessel of the nine-tailed demon fox. I wasn't expecting to see you of all people here, Naruto" I froze, is he coming for Naruto 'oh no, oh no' I panicked but I didn't allow it t to show, we won't let him anywhere near Naruto.

"If you want a fight you are going to get one." Naruto-kun growled out and I thought I caught a glimpse of red in his eyes, but I had no time to dwell on it as my attention was averted back to the masked man again. "Unfortunately, I'm not here for you this time, I'm here to return something, or rather someone, to you"

And with that he dropped the person he was carrying, I couldn't prevent a gasp when I realized who it was. The person was a woman but what made me gasp was her hair, pink strands flowed as she fell towards the forest floor, there was only one person who has pink hair. Kakashi-san moved in inhuman speed and caught the pinkette before she hit the ground.

"Sakura!" I heard him almost scream, the worry was evident in his tone. My breath caught in my throat, I could not see the chakra flow in her body and that could only mean one thing, she-

"You bastard what did you do to her?" by now kyubi's chakra was visible. "Isn't it obvious? She is dead"

D-dead?

**I think I'm going to end it here ^.^**

**Next chapter might be a little late, I have fallen a little behind schedule since my AC adapter (or whatever this damn thing is called) decided to just drop dead one sunny Sunday evening. Thanks to that, I only opened my laptop today so I can update, I still have 16% battery T.T**

**Anyway I ordered a new thingy and it should be here by Thursday. Troublesome….**

**Anyway, enough of my blah-blah…**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter…..**

**Until next time,**

**Wings Of A Butterfly**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello there! This is chapter 8 of mission gone wrong!**

**I would like to thank;**

**Chick182**

**SapphireRivulet**

**For being so awesome (^.^ yey!) and making my day with those lovely reviews! !ARIGATO!**

**Now on with the story**

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**ENJOY**

And with that he dropped the person he was carrying, I couldn't prevent a gasp when I realized who it was. The person was a woman but what made me gasp was her hair, pink strands flowed as she fell towards the forest floor, there was only one person who has pink hair. Kakashi-san moved in inhuman speed and caught the pinkette before she hit the ground.

"Sakura!" I heard him almost scream, the worry was evident in his tone. My breath caught in my throat, I could not see the chakra flow in her body and that could only mean one thing, she-

"You bastard what did you do to her?" by now kyubi's chakra was visible.

"Isn't it obvious, she is dead"

D-dead?

Tears fell from my eyes.

"She can't be, Sasuke would not let her die."

"Sasuke did not kill her but he didn't even say anything against it. Stop deceiving yourself, Sasuke has no ties to Konoha whatsoever, why would he save one of those he wishes to kill? Hmm, it's your time next."

Two kunai were sent his way, Kakashi-san stood there with his arm extended.

"Disappear from my sight!" This time he did scream and that only made me flinch, never again had I seen Kakashi-san so furious; his eyes were both blazing with hate and his fist was clenched and shaking. I couldn't blame him, one of his students lay in front of him lifeless. I felt angry tears mixing with those of sadness as these two emotions enveloped my heart.

NORMAL POV

Naruto made a clone and with his help he created Rasengan in the palm of his hand. The clone disappeared with a POOF and the real one was already centimeters from the masked man. The attack never met its target as it went straight through the man's form, Naruto growled but the voice coming out of his mouth was that of a furious daemon, his chakra flared and a third tail appeared.

Seemingly out of nowhere a black and white dragon roared and flew towards Madara, its eyes reflected the burning anger of his creator, but he was not successful in harming the man either. Hinata clenched her fists, she wanted to fight as well, seeing the two boys attack again and again although they knew it was useless was making her heart bleed. She raised her hands and got into fighting stance, immediately chakra covered her palms. She rushed forward to help but she was stopped by a loud voice.

"Enough, everyone fall back we are not risking anyone else's life!" Kakashi spat out the words, he too wanted to tear the man into pieces, he dared to lay a hand in his student, he killed her! But he was the team leader, he had to think of his comrades' safety first.

"Sai, create a bird and take Sakura to Konoha as fast as you can, go straight to the Hokage. Naruto, Hinata you too, return to Konoha"

"Sen-"

"I said go back Naruto!"

"That bastard, he.." he couldn't finish, the words just wouldn't come out.

"I know"

"N-naruto-kun, w-we have to trust Kakashi-san…"

"You have no idea how it feels, how would you know what's best!" He screamed at her and he felt guilty as her eyes lowered to the floor. He sighed

"Let's go" his voice came out raspy almost drown in his own emotions.

….!...

Kakashi opened his eyes, everyone left, they were going to be okay on their own. Now that his team is safe his duty as a leader was complete, now it was time for his duty as a teacher and most importantly as a friend.

"Wise decision Hatake Kakashi, but you should have followed your own advice and head back, you don't want to end up as her, do you?"

""SHUT UP!"

Kakashi took out a kunai and made a small cut on his thumb, a series of handseals later he whispered "Kuchiyose no jutsu" a pack of dog appeared and without questioning they jumped towards every direction. Kakashi shoot forward with one of his hands outstretched.

As expected his attack didn't meet its target.

"Do you really think you can hit me?" the other male didn't speak and charged once again. He raised his fist for a punch but seeing that it didn't work he attempted to slit his throat. The masked man saw an opening and he materialized but in that exact instant two dogs that were holding kunais with their mouths jumped on him creating two deep wounds; one on his left shoulder and the other on his waist. He cursed his impatience, he had obviously underestimated Kakashi, he had the sharingan after all.

Madara jumped a couple of meters back, this was taking way too long for his liking, he had a war to prepare for.

"I enjoyed our little fight but I am a busy man, Farewell" and with that his body got sucked away, but before he disappeared Kakashi threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it right through the portal

'For Sakura!'

….!...

Team taka, along with their newest member, was standing at the entrance of the village hidden in the waves, completely oblivious to the fight commencing in some faraway place.

The village exactly what they imagined, small and quite, these were the best words to describe it. Most of the houses were built the traditional Japanese way; wooden skeleton, roofs made of wood or clay and of course sliding doors and paper. There were a few more modern buildings that seemed to be popping in the picture but they didn't make that big of a difference. All in all that village looked nothing like a hidden village.

Sightseeing though was not what they came to do, so they paid the place no attention as they followed the road to their destination; a small inn at the side off the main road leading to the center of the village. The inn was named "Seaside" it was a wooden, two-storied traditional inn. They walked inside, Sasuke and Sakura leading the way, Karin Suigetsu and Jugo on their heels.

A woman at the age of around forty years old came up to them and bowed.

"I'm Okino Mayu, the owner of this inn, how can I help you?"

"I'm Nagareya Sasuke and this is my wife Sakura, the man over there is my cousin, Nagareya Jugo and the couple over there are Hibaku Suigetsu and Karin, we would like to rent some rooms for two weeks."

"Oh, so you are here for vacation"

"Sort of, my sister over there and her husband are on their honeymoon, we just tagged along because they can't survive a day without us" Suigetsu grinned at the woman who giggled.

" I see so how about a room for you an Karin-san another for Jugo-san and a special one for the newlyweds?"

"Yes that is exactly what we had in mind, Okino-san"

"No need to be that formal Sakura-san, call me by my name please" She went back to the room she came from and came back a few moments later holding some keys. She handed them all from one

"Mizuki-chan, Aya-chan, come here" Two girls emerged from the front door, Aya and Mizuki were twins, they both had brown curly hair and grey eyes and they both wore a brow kimono, their only difference was Mizuki wore a blue obi and Aya a white one.

"Mizuki-chan you lead mister and miss Hibaku to room 1C, Aya-chan you lead Jugo-san to room 1D, mister and miss Nagareya please follow me" The woman lead them up the stairs to a room at the far end of the corridor.

"This is the room we have for such occasions, it's kind of isolated, that way the couples can have some privacy and the other costumers won't be bothered by the noises"

"Umm, what noises Mayu-san?"

"Oh come on Sakura-chan, no need for that, I was newlywed too at some point" she winked and poor Sakura blushed as she got the meaning hidden in those words. Sasuke on the other hand seemed unaffected **'I'll show you unaffected once these doors close' **'S-shut up!'The inn owner leaved and the two got inside and begun to unpack what little they had with them; clothes, toothbrushes, etcetera, etcetera. The room had an oshiire (= large closet used for storage) and a large futon was already laying on the floor, it was spacious but it wasn't that impressive.

Sakura took a quick shower and got ready for dinner, Mayu had informed them that it was to be served at nine thirty and she didn't have much time to relax. She followed Sasuke downstairs and sat in the large table beside him, they were going to try and get some information for tonight and in the next days they were going to try and get the woman to trust them.

After everyone was seated Mizuki and Aya served dinner which consisted of Kare raisu(Curry rise) with tonkatsu topping.

"So Mayu-san you ran this inn on your own?"

"Yes Karin-san, Mizu-chan and Aya-chan are the neighbors' daughters and they help most of the time"

"You said you are married though"

"I was married, my husband died ten years ago"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you-"

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, Taro died to protect something very precious to us all and I'm very proud for him, he was a hero" Sakura smiled at the woman she sounded sad but the pride was evident in her tone.

"Enough about all these sad stuff, why don't we talk about something more interesting, like how did you two met, I love to hear that kind of stories" That question caught them all unprepared nevertheless no one let it show. Sasuke smirked and looked at Sakura with an amused expression.

"I think I will let my wife tell the story, she is better with words than I am and I know she loves it" **'That bastard! That was one dirty move!' **'What do we do now?' **'Easy, we make him regret it' **

SAKURA POV

My inner sent me an evil smirk and I couldn't help but send an identical one right back.I smiled as sweetly as I could.

"We met two years ago, I was working at a hospital in a small village in Sunagakure. For me it was another hectic day as I had many patients to treat, we were facing a highly contagious stomach flu and every nurse, including myself, had to work a double shift, maybe even more. It was at that day I first saw Sasuke, he was laying on a futon on the floor-since we didn't have all that many beds- and was looking like a mess. I didn't exactly made the best first impression either, I was the nurse appointed to him for that night and all he did was rush in and out of the toilet and when he didn't we only ended up screaming at each other.

Anyway, he recovered after a week and I was so relieved to get rid of him. Next week though he was brought back with a twisted ankle, at first I cursed my luck that I was stuck with him again but in the end it wasn't that bad, we actually got along pretty well. He was relished the same day but he came back a few days later complaining about pain in his ankle, he demanded that I be the one to take care of him. Many times and many stupid excuses later I realized the reason behind his often 'accidents'.

One day in the middle of a heated conversation, he grabbed me and kissed me to prove his point that he could indeed flirt with a woman, after that he demanded that I go out with him. At first I said no because I thought he was a bastard, but seeing the way his face fell and how he pouted made me rethink. After that we went out on our first date!"

I finished off with a glittering smile. I could feel him glaring daggers at me and honestly, I was relieved that glares couldn't kill or I would be nothing more than dust right now. My inner self was laughing her head off painting a mental picture of Sasuke being K.O.-ed by a virus smaller than 250nm.

Mayu and the girls giggled, Jugo was smiling and Suigetsu was not even trying to conceal his laughter.

"Sasuke-san, I have to say that was a very interesting way to ask her out, but I can see why you went through all that trouble, you have a lovely wife"

"HN!"  
>"Sorry, what?" "Don't worry Mayu-san, it took me one whole year to learn how to speak Sasuk-ese"<p>

*GLARE*

"Mou, Sasuke-kuuuuun you are noooo fun!"

*GLARE/SIGH*

"Anyway-" giggle "- it's getting late and you must be tired, I suggest we call it a day. Now you go get some rest and as for you two, try not to stay up all night" She pointed to Sasuke and me

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

"Hn"

We headed back upstairs and it just hit me, the room has only one futon, how on earth are we going to sleep? **'Now don't be shy Saku-chan'** 'I'm not even bothering to answer to you'

Sasuke took some clothes and headed for the bathroom, following suite I took out a deep red night gown and put it on. Sasuke came out a few moments later, he paused and stared at me, his eyes trailed my form, I blushed** 'looks like Ino did good making you buy all those underwear and night gowns *wink wink*' **'S-SHUT U-UP'

To my relief he moved past me and laid down on the futon 'which reminds me…'

"Umm… Sasuke, where am I going to sleep?" He raised an eyebrow

"Where do you think." That wasn't a question

"On the floor?" This time he smirked

"Last time I checked people slept on something called a bed"

"Yeah, no shit, but-"

"Just lay down and stop mumbling"

I gulped and went to brush my teeth, when I returned he appeared to be sleeping. I sighed, it's not like we haven't slept like this before, we were on the same team back when we were young.

'Still, this feels weird…' **'Just stop thinking about it, you are just going to sleep beside each other' **

'Yeah' I laid down and I felt sleep tugging at my eyelashes, urging my eyes to close, I didn't try to fight back and soon my mind went blank.

**That's it!**

**Man am I tired, its two in the morning and I'm currently one step away from falling asleep on the keyboard xD**

**There might be some mistakes in this chapter, as I didn't have the time to reread it. I can only update on Saturday or Sunday and if I don't update now I will have to wait until next Saturday and we don't want that now do we?**

**Anyways *yawn* I thing I'll just jump into bed, before my thoughts begin to come out as incoherent sentences.**

**Goodnight….**

**Oh, and please let me know what you think about this chapter, kay?**

**Next chapter will be out next Saturday or next Sunday**

**Until next time…**

**Wings Of A Butterfly**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! **

**So, I'm back with chapter 9 of Mission Gone Wrong!**

**I want to thank;**

**Chick182**

**SapphireRivulet**

**LoveForAnime**

**mk**

**For reviewing and giving me inspiration to keep writing ^.^ THANK YOU!**

**Now on with the chapter,**

**ENJOY**

_Life is a series of moments, different pictures, sounds and smells all mixing up in the palm of time's hand. These are things I never really paid much attention to, but now I can never have them back._

_Choices, so many that can go wrong, but after they are made it's already too late…_

_The glass cracks…._

...!...

The sun rose yet again, its shining light awakening the true beauty of nature. The birds chirped happily and took their first flight for the day. But not everyone was that happy to start their day.

In a small island in the middle of the world map, a pink haired woman shifted on the bed, burring herself under the sheets. She cursed at the small ray of light that passed her newly made fortress and invaded her closed lids. She hugged her pillow tight in a final attempt to hold onto sleep. Realizing it was futile she moaned out her frustration and clutched the pillow even tighter, using a tad of her strength eliciting a gasp from it.

…..

Since when do pillows gasp?

She relished the death grip on her soft –and probably pretty much alive- source of comfort and she picked her head from underneath the bundle of white sheets. As the blur caused by the strong light disappeared her sleepy green eyes met midnight black ones. Immediately heat rushed to her cheeks.

"Umm… eh… good morning" she stuttered out.

"Hn"

"Sorry I didn't realize that was you…" She removed herself from his side and fixed her nightclothes a bit. She was really thankful that he chose not to say anything about it, the first thing on her mind when she took in their position was 'I'm so dead', but it seems the young Uchiha was in good mood today.

He stood up as well and went to the bathroom leaving the pinkette to get ready for breakfast. She sighed, something she seemed to do a lot recently, and grabbed a loose white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts that reached mid-tigh. She quickly changed into them and grabbed a pair of black sandals. Today they were going to ask Mayu to give them a list of all the places worth visiting, of course she wouldn't tell them of the temple yet but it was a start.

Sasuke emerged from the bathroom clothed in a midnight blue sleeveless shirt and dark shorts, looking handsome as ever. Together they exited the room and went downstairs to meet the rest of the gang.

"Good morning!"Mayu greeted them with a gleeful smile, the two girls Aya and Mizuki mimicked her and greeted the whole team. The older woman turned her attention to the newlywed couple.

"So did you two sleep well?"

"Yes, the room was great, we slept well Mayu-san"

"Sakura-chan you know that was not what I meant!" The woman sent the pinkette a smirk making her blush.

"We slept well Okino-san" the black haired man decided to interrupt, although he was secretly amused by the dark blush adorning his companion's cheeks.

"Well okay, let's have breakfast then, I'll get Sakura-chan to talk about it at some point" she mumbled the last part to herself, although a certain red head heard her and secretly fumed.

Karin was moments away from blowing up, the only thing keeping her from doing so was what Sasuke said yesterday before they entered the inn.

"_From now on we will play our roles, no matter what we must not let anyone suspect us."_

She could not let her anger show, Sasuke-kun would be mad and she didn't want that. She smirked, she would just have to wait until the mission ended to make the pinkette pay. With that thought in mind she sat on the table and played her role like the good actress she thought she was.

"Mayu-san, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course Karin-san, what is it?"

"Well, since you know this place way better than us could you tell us of a few places we could visit? My husband and I always enjoyed exploring new places."

"Oh, well let's see, there is a cliff to the north side of this island where you can watch the sunset. There is also a museum dedicated to the shinobi that died protecting this village"

'Bingo'

"And let's not forget our village's landmark, it's a Sakura tree not too far from here, this tree has been there for more than a hundrend years!"

" A sakura tree?"

"Exactly, no one knows how but this tree continues to bloom every spring, there is a myth as to why, would you like to hear it?"

The two girls nodded, the boys on the other hand were not that excited.

"This tree is said to be the embodiment of the last wish made by a woman in love. Thousands of years ago, the first shinobi begun to appear in this village, and the first leader was chosen, he was a power-hungry shinobi and the only things that mattered to him were power and pride. He had a son and a daughter, the boy was trained to become a shinobi from the day he was born and the girl was to be married to a leader from another village.

One fateful day the girl got kidnapped by enemies of her father and found herself sinking into despair, then seemingly out of nowhere a hand pulled her out of her prison. The girl fell in love with the young shinobi that rescued her and in turn the boy was mesmerized by her beauty and her kindness.

As days went by the two of them kept meeting in secret and at some point they became lovers. But their happiness didn't last, the girl's father found out and was less than happy with the news. He locked his daughter in the dungeon after she refused to marry the leader of the other village, and banished the man for life.

In their final meeting he swore to her that he will come back for her, even if it cost him his life. Months passed and the two lovers suffered apart from each other but their love never faded, it only got stronger.

The next year there was a war, and the village was losing. The leader was desperate until one man showed and defeated their enemy, no one knew who he was. The leader out of gratitude, offered the make the man his successor, but he refused saying that the only thing he wanted in return was to marry the leaders daughter. So it was decided, the girl kept pleading and screaming that she belonged to only one man, until the hero removed his mask and she found her other half in his smile.

The leader was furious that the man had dared to defy him, but seeing as he was a hero now he couldn't harm him. A week before the marriage, the leader ordered the man to go on a very dangerous mission to prove his loyalty. Unknown to him the team he was to travel with was ordered to kill him by sipping poison in his drink.

He was gone when the girl found out and she rushed after him to save his life.

But when she found him it was already too late, she laid next to his lifeless body and whispered to his ear

_Ever since I met you I only had one wish, that our love lives forever even after we are no longer._

And with that she left her last breath, the young girl named Sakura followed her love to another world where they could finally be together, in that exact place a Sakura tree was born and it kept blooming every year reminding people that true love can never die."

The woman smiled softly at the expression of the two girls. They both had their hands supporting their heads and their eyes were teary.

"I believe this is definitely the first place you should visit, that's what all couples do when they visit our village. It is said that if there is a couple that truly love each other the tree blesses them by shedding a single pink tear"

The two girls turned to each other and nodded.

"Suigetsu"

"Sasuke" they spoke together in a pleading tone.

"No" The two boys in question answered.

Karin twitched

"Fine!" she stood and grabbed Suigetsu by the ear and then dragged him out.

Sakura on the other side decided to take a different approach to the matter at hand. "Please…" She gave him the puppy-eyes.

"No"

"Pwetty pwease…" her innocent green eyes got even bigger and she pouted like a little angel.

"No"

"Yes!" She growled and grabbed his arm, then using her monstrous strength she dragged him out as well.

Mayu sweat-dropped. Sakura's head peaked from the door.

"Umm… where was the tree again?"

"There is a small dirt road at the east end of the village, follow it and you should be there in about two hours"

" Okay thank you so much Mayu-san!" and she continued to drag Sasuke behind her.

The woman smiled to herself 'ah to be young and in love'

"So Jugo-san would you like Aya-chan to show you around the village?"

...!...

A couple of hours later they reached their destination, in the middle of the forest there was a clearing. A small lake could be seen and in its side stood a sakura tree.

"Beautiful!" Sakura spoke admiring the scenery. It was so calm here, like a hidden paradise. She sat on the grass and focused he eyes on the tree. Pink flowers decorated its dark branches and she found herself wondering if that tree had anything to do with the story Mayu told them earlier.

"Mou, shut-up already!" that would be Karin bitching at Suigetsu, yet again.

She shook her head, stood up and walked up to the tree. Setting one hand against the wood she let the wind stroke her face. She smiled, a little voice in her head told her that the story was true and this time she chose to believe the less rational part of her.

'I have someone I love too.' She was not sure why that thought popped in her mind but it felt good to admit it. Her eyes opened and she looked back at the man on her mind, he looked pissed and had his hands crossed, she send him a glittering smile.

He approached her and she felt her heart speed up. He stopped in front of her.

"You saw your tree now time to go search for the temple" He spoke and she sighed trying to calm her beating heart. Believing that there was hope for them was foolish and she was done being a fool.

"Okay then let's go!" She took of the way she saw Suigetsu and Karin heading, leaving the young Uchiha behind.

He too made to move and halfway through the clearing he caught movement from the corner of his eyes. Raising his hand he caught the object. He brought his hand in front of him and stared at it. There in the palm of his hand laid a single pink petal. His eyes turned to the tree and he shook his head. For the strangest of reasons he found himself unable to through it away, he put it in his pocket and continued walking.

...!...

Naruto and Hinata were speeding through the forest, an awkward silence was making the space between the two seem huge.

"I'm so sorry for snapping at you earlier" The young man's tone was heavy with guilt and sorrow.

"You don't need to apologize-"

"I do, I was angry and I took it all out in you. I didn't mean to hurt you Hinata-chan"

"I understand, Sakura-san and I were very close and it hurts to see her like that. But to you she was like family and I know that it hurts you even more. N-naruto-kun, I want you to know that I will always be by your side…"

He turned around and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Hinata" he grasped her hand and laced her fingers with his. The woman blushed but gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Not too far away, slashing through the sky on top of a bird, an artist held a pink haired woman tightly to his chest. With trembling fingers he reached for her neck, the pulse was weak but it was still there, a faint thumb against her pale flesh.

"Hold on Sakura, please hold on" the bird flew even faster at the worry etched in his creators' voice.

He was terrified; terrified of loosing something he just now realized the importance of, a bond of friendship.

**So that's it! ^.^**

**Yeah, umm… about the next update, don't kill me but it might be a little late.**

**You see there are those damned final exams coming up on the 21****st****. Which university I'm going to go to and where depends on the results of these exams so they are kind of important. ^.^'**

**Anyways I want to focus on them for now and I'm not sure if I will have time to update before they start.**

**The last exam is on the 1****st**** of June and after that I have all the time in the world to continue with this story!**

**I will even update twice a week.**

**So please don't be mad at me if I disappear from the face of earth for a while, I promise there will be a Sasusaku moment on the next chapter (No, I'm n-not trying to sugarcoat a-anything '^.^')**

**Please let me know what you think about this chapter,**

**Until next time,**

**Wings Of A Butterfly**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey there (^.^)**

**Long time no see hehe f(^.^), sorry for the long wait…..**

**But on a brighter note school is FINALLY over, well almost but anyway,**

**I would like to thank;**

**LoverForAnime**

**You're My Heart**

**DarkNinjaz7**

**DiamondDreams789FIFi**

**mk; I'm so glad you liked last chapter and the story in general, thank you for reviewing it really means so much to me...**

**Once again thank you all so very much**

**Now on with the story**

**ENJOY**

_Where are you now? The comfortable warmth around me has disappeared and my heart is freezing…_

"_Goodbye- to you that I adored_

_Desires tied together by scarlet strings_

_Ah, it's coming loose now_

_Ah the magic is falling apart_

_And I, how can I walk alone?"_

_**Plastic Tree- Makka na ito**_

The dark veil of the night had already enveloped Konoha as a big bird made of ink slashed through the sparkling stars and landed on top of the Hokage tower. Its black haired creator jumped off of it and rushed towards the door that led inside while holding a seemingly lifeless woman in his arms.

He followed the stairs and found himself before the office of the Hokage. He didn't bother knocking, he burst through the doors startling the almost asleep woman sitting on the wooden desk behind a pile of paper.

"WHA-"she never got to finish that sentence as her eyes locked on the body of the young woman held protectively in the arms of her teammate. 'Sakura…' That was the only thing her mind could think before the gears begun turning again.

"What happened?" She screamed as she took the pink haired girl from the artist and rushed towards a room that she could use for an operation.

"We were on our way to the place she was last seen when that Tobi from the Akatsuki appeared carrying Sakura, he said she was dead and she was returning her to us. Kakashi-san ordered us all to return to Konoha and halfway through the road I realized she was still alive" Sai decided to tell her only the basics since there was no time for details.

"Shizune get everything ready for an operation" Tsunade entered a room with bed and some tables in it. Her voice echoed in the small room and three nurses that were here for cases like this one gathered behind the blond woman.

"You, get me some packs of O positive. You take care of the anesthesia and you connect the heart monitor" The nurses immediately did as asked while the Hokage kept on barking orders.

"Sai get out" she pointed to the door.

"Bu-"

"No buts. Out. Now." The young shinobi did as he was told but he couldn't help the silent words that escaped his lips.

"Please save her" whether the Hokage heard him or not he had no idea and he didn't care, he was sure that the old woman would never allow her pupil to die.

He sat on the floor with his hands covering his face, the others should be back soon so he waited drifting in and out of his thoughts with the only reminder of the reality being the occasional clank of metallic objects.

Soon enough –or maybe too late, he was not sure- an orange blur filled the hallway and a certain future Hokage stood over him with his mouth open ready to shoot words but the dark haired boy interrupted him.

"She is alive, barely but alive, Tsunade is with her right now" The other boy's eyes widen and a smile of relief broke in his whiskered face.

"I knew it Sakura-chan wasn't going to give up that easily" He plopped down next to his companion and clenched his fists, surely everything was going to be okay, right?

"Where is Hinata? I thought you two were traveling together"

"She said he saw Kakashi-sensei coming and she wanted to make sure he was not injured. They will be here soon" Silence once again coated the atmosphere and the seconds turned into minutes.

It had been an hour before Kakashi and Hinata arrived and joined the boys. Sai informed them of the situation and both seemed quite surprised by the turn of the events, nevertheless they choose not to comment on it.

Not all of their minds were wandering on nothing in particular, a certain silver haired shinobi had his eyes closed going through everything that happened since the masked man made his appearance. There were so many things left without an explanation; why would Madara bother to return Sakura and most importantly how could she be alive? Both the Sharingan and the Byakugan confirmed that there was no chakra running through her body.

'Could he have used some sort of technique?' There was only one technique that could fool the famous eyes of the Uchiha and the Hyuga clan but he would have to wait to prove his assumptions.

His thoughts were interrupted as Tsunade exited the room with a grave look adoring her face. Everyone looked up and she shook her head, she knew she couldn't say it her voice would betray her no matter how hard she tried to maintain her tough exterior.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut in order to trap the burning tears inside his lids. Kakashi stood up, he was not going to mourn for his lost comrade if she was still out there. So he told them all what he thought.

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"I would like to examine the body."

"Okay, you have my permission."

"Hinata, can you please come with me?" The young heiress followed the jonin inside the room. One the bed she could make out the form of a woman covered with white sheet.

The older man revealed the woman's face and she couldn't help but cringe at the image.

"I need you to activate your Byakugan and search for any traces of chakra or a genjutsu" He said while revealing his own deadly eye. The girl nodded and did as asked. Both of them concentrated at the issue at hand, nevertheless the results were discouraging. There was nothing to prove that what they were seeing now was a lie.

"K-kakashi-san, is there really such a strong technique?"

"Yeah, it's a technique only those who have awaken the Mangekyo sharingan can do, let's go there is nothing more we can do"

After everyone had gone home, the copy-ninja decided to pay a visit to the Hokage.

"Assuming Tsukuyomi was casted on the body, is there something we can do to dispel it?"

"No, but there are ways to discover it" At this the Hokage's ears perked and she leaned forward urging the jonin to say what was on his mind.

"Tsukuyomi is a deadly technique that affects all the senses of the victim, since the technique was not used directly on us it only affects our senses up to a certain degree-"

"Get to the point Hatake, what do we do?"

"Tsunade-sama Sakura has been your student for a long time and you have healed her many times, therefore you know her body better than any of us. What you have to do is check for any scars or birthmarks, Tsukuyomi can only be as accurate as it's user and I'm sure there is something he missed."

"Fine, I'll do that as soon as possible, as of now you are dismissed, I'll summon you if I find anything" The male nodded and left. As soon as he was out of the door the blond Hokage sighed and moved her hands to cover her face, today totally drained her energy. She let her mind drift back to when she was training Sakura and a smile graced her face, the girl sure was persistent, when she first saw her she didn't expect her to work that hard (not that she would have settled for anything less)

She stood up, the sooner she got this over with the better. She found herself before the corpse she hoped not to belong to her student and uncovered the girl's body. So far everything seemed normal. There were a couple of scars in her arms and a nasty looking one in her abdomen, the one she got when fighting against Akasuna no Sasori. There was the dark fleck behind her ear that she remembered seeing a couple of times. She sighed feeling fear creeping in her heart.

Her head snapped back up and hope light up inside her once again.

'Of course!' Sakura had one single birthmark, she never saw it but Sakura had told her about it –more like complained about it- it was high on her left tight and from what she had heard from her student it had the shape of a bird with his wings spread. She pushed the girl's legs apart and as soon as what she saw registered on her mind her voice echoed in the whole building.

"SHIZUNE GET ME TEAM KAKASHI AND HYUGA HINATA NOW!"

…..

SAKURA POV

I yawned and stretched, a satisfied moan almost escaped my lips as the bones in my back cracked in response to my actions. It has been three days since we visited the sakura tree and in that time all we did was search for the freaking temple and draw escape roots on a map.

'I am so bored!' Sasuke entered the room and closed the door behind him with a loud thump. I was expecting him to ignore me as usual but what he did caught me off guard. He leaned at the wall in front of me and gave me one of his most frightening death glares. Frantically I searched my mind for something I did and caused him to get that angry but all I could come up with was when I practically dragged him out of the inn.

'**That was three days ago' **my inner said unceremoniously rubbing her eyes, getting ready to face Sasuke's wrath. Interrupting my mental comeback he uttered the words that could have killed me, had I been drinking or eating at that time.

"We must kiss"

I chocked on the same air I had suddenly inhaled in an attempt to get my brain started again. This was unexpected.

'**Sasuke would never say something like that' **I silently agreed with her and kept on coughing violently while one of my hands slid behind my back to retrieve a senbon. Once my fingers clenched around it I jumped and aimed for his neck.

Next thing I know I am pushed against the wall with my hands locked behind me.

"Mayu is getting suspicious of us, she asked me why I'm not showing any affection towards you in public and why she has never seen us kiss" Well that certainly explains a lot but still-

'**Did the damn bastard just smirk?' **and that was indeed a smirk, a devilish one at that.

"Today we are leaving you alone with her, come up with a believable excuse and get some information. Remember if you try anything I'll know." And with that he disappeared into thin air, like he always does.

'Ummm that sure was…. Umm, give me a good word'

'**Weird? Unusual? Alien?'**

'More like all of them combined'

'**I think I will actually agree'**

Suddenly a light bulb went on in my mind. 'Alone'

'**So?'**

'It's perfect! I can send a message to Konoha and let them know where I am!'

'**Remember, if you try anything I'll know. I think I heard that from someone standing right here a few moments ago.'**

'I know! Still, this is my only chance. I'll wait until he is gone, I'll tell to Mayu that I need to use the bathroom, summon a slug and sent it to Konoha along with the message. Even if Sasuke finds out, which I highly doubt, he would have no way to stop it!'

…..

A timid knock sounded on the door, and I snapped back to reality.

"Come in" Mayu slid the door open with one hand, the other held securely a plate with what could only be hot soup.

"How are you feeling Sakura-chan, your husband told me you were sick."

"Oh, it's nothing Mayu-san, Sasuke-kun exaggerated as always, my stomach hurts a little and I decided to rest a bit, that's all no need to get worried"

"Well it's best that you decided to take it easy, here I made you some soup. Would you like me to keep you company?"

"Thank you Mayu-san, it seems delicious, sorry for being such a bother" The other woman took seat and got comfortable near the younger girl.

"Nonsense, you are not a bother at all, now eat up!" That's what I did and it was indeed yummy. From the expression on her face I knew she wanted to ask me something, but I refrained from saying anything. Soon enough she spoke again.

"So how are you and Sasuke doing so far?"

"We are doing really well actually, he's sweet when he wants to be"

"Hm, I guess so, now tell me is he a good kisser?"

"Yeah, pretty good!" I smiled

'**I so wanna know if that's true…'**

'No. Now stop distracting me!'

"Glad you are enjoying yourself Sakura-chan, to tell you the truth I was kind of worried, the two of you don't act like a newlywed couple"

"Yes, I know, Sasuke isn't the type of guy who sows affection in public and I don't really enjoy it either. We prefer to do those things when we are alone."

"Yes I get it, but you should get him to open up a bit, even Suigetsu-san and Karin-san steal a little kiss from each other when they think no one is watching!"

'**What! Seriously?'**

'Never saw that coming.' I kept the surprise from reaching my face.

"I would love to see that! Umm, excuse me Mayu-san I have to use the bathroom."

"Go ahead dear." I sat up and moved to the bathroom.

'If this is going to work I need to do it fast' I took a paper and a pen from my pocket, after I was finished I bit my thump enough to draw blood. Completing the necessary handsigns a mini slug appeared in front of my outstretched arm.

"Take that to the Hokage!" I ordered silently. It nodded and disappeared with a POOF. It's done now let's hope no one noticed.

I got back to the room pretending to fix my hair.

"So, Sakura-chan after you are well enough, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure but Karin and Suigetsu wanted to visit an ancient temple they heard about in the market, they were practically begging us to go there" The poor woman visibly paled.

"A temple you say, the one engraved in the mountain?" So that's where the stupid thing has been all this time, figures, it's the only place they hadn't looked yet.

"Yeah, you know where this is? Could you be our guide? Suigetsu is going to be bouncing of the walls!"

"You see Sakura-chan it's a little hard to get inside…"

"Really? All the more reason why you should be our guide! It's okay if you don't want to, though, I'm sure my brother will find a way. That kid was born for adventure"

I tried to make it seem believable, but I think I failed miserably.

'Really smooth, yeah right…'

"I'll see what I can do." That could go worse…

"In the mean time why don't we go downstairs, the others must be waiting for us to have dinner."

"Yes let's go!"

And just like she had said the others were seated in their usual places around the dinner table. I took my seat next to Sasuke after greeting everyone and gave him a 'thumbs- under the table to let him know everything went well.

"Itadakimasu" Everyone echoed before the familiar clack of the wooden chopsticks being separated followed.

"So what did you two do when we were out?" Sasuke spoke, I guess he wants to know what we talked about. I never got to answer though, as another woman's voice sounded first.

"We talked about what girls usually talk about, you know romantic stuff" She said with the usual cheerfulness in her voice. Sasuke smirked at me.

"You are boring." That was directed at me, no doubt about that.

'**Oh that smirk gets more annoying every time' **suddenly an idea popped in my mind. I couldn't contain my smirk as I turned to him and used my sweetest voice.

"Of course you would find those kind of things meaningless, considering who your first kiss was."

I had to hold my breath as he froze, the others watched in silence as he turned to me giving me a glare that could kill. I still held my breath.

"What?" his voice came out emotionless but his glare intensified, if that was even humanly possible.

I couldn't hold my breath any longer and with an unintentional deep breath, the laughter I had trapped in my throat broke free and resounded in the whole building.

Needless to say he didn't look all that happy and I was sure I was going to regret that when we were left alone but for now I was content with embarrassing the oh-so-great Uchiha Sasuke.

The feeling intensified when I caught a glimpse of the redness that begun to form in his ears.

**So here it is, long enough, ne?**

**For some reason that chapter took me an awful lot of time and I'm still not satisfied with it :(**

**Yeah anyway, it feels great to be back and I promise next chapter will be up soon^.^**

**Ummmm, I also have a little question;**

**I noticed that when I visited my profile from my phone without signing in that the country I come from had changed to Iceland, I'm not sure when this happened but I'm sure I got that right when signing up. So I wanted to ask if anyone here knows how I fix this, I would greatly appreciate your help!**

**That's all I have to say for now, sorry for blabbering…..**

**Please review! (^.^)/**

**Until next time, **

**Wings Of A Butterfly…**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey! **

**Back with chapter 11 of Mission gone wrong!**

**I would like to thank;**

**LoverForAnime**

**Chick182**

**mk; I didn't remember the scene ether, I just happened to pass by when my brother was watching that episode and I thought I just have to put it somewhere ;D. It was one of the very first things I planned for this story, I'm glad you liked it! ^.^**

**So on with the chapter**

**ENJOY**

The atmosphere felt heavy, a group of five shinobi accompanied by a brown haired woman at around forty years old walked through the dense forest pretending not to feel the suffocating excitement. The woman seemed to be completely oblivious to the true reason behind the expressions of the shinobi and they couldn't help but feel thankful for her naive mind.

_**Flashback;**_

_The same five shinobi were just coming through the wooden door that lead to the main room of a traditional inn as the same woman greeted them and told them to gather around the dining table._

"_So," she spoke "in three days you will be leaving, therefore, I decided that tomorrow we should all visit the greatest treasure of this small village. Not many have seen it, but I can lead you there. You have to promise me though that you will let no one know of what you see there" The last part came out in a serious tone, clashing violently with the woman's usual carefree one._

_All nodded expecting more information, that came after a sigh and a sincere smile._

"_I would never take anyone there, but after heavy consideration I decided that I can trust you. That and I love to see happy faces! Anyway, tomorrow we will be going to the chishio temple, now, once we are there you will stick close to me, this place is really dangerous and I don't want anyone to get hurt. Understood?"_

"_Yes! You are amazing Mayu-san!" a white haired boy cried out in excitement, completely oblivious to a pair of gentle yet deadly hands clenching in fists_

_**End of Flashback**_

A pink haired girl clenched her fists, exactly as she remembered doing that day.She had secretly hoped that the older woman would decide against taking them to that place despite the words she was forced to say. She remembered clearly telling her how she wanted to see that famous temple and other things like that.

That scroll they were after was pretty dangerous at the wrong hands. She suspected that Madara wanted to use it either on himself or even worse on the tailed beasts the Akatsuki had collected. She had already made her decision; she was going to make sure that scroll was destroyed.

"We are here!" Some people on the group let their mouths fall open, while others –more like a certain someone- stared at the scene in front of them totally impassive.

The entrance to the so called chishio temple seemed to be engraved in the mountain. Two lean pillars made of sand colored marble were supporting a stone made of the same material in the shape of a half circle. Then there was the two tall doors made of dark wood that seemed to have been painted a lighter shade of brown by the years it endured.

In each pillar was engraved a phrase written in some sort of weird language. The letters were straight with strong unforgiving angles, almost as if trying to warn those who meant harm.

"We are here but we can't enter just yet." She said and closed her eyes. Her hand clapped in front of her chest in what appeared to be a hand seal.

"Mayu-san you are a shinobi?" The read head woman exclaimed in surprise.

"No, my husband taught me the handsigns needed to lift the shield around the mountain, this is the only jutsu I know." As she finished she extended her arms and mumbled something no one understood. Her eyes shone a pale blue color and the shield became visible and started disintegrating.

"Okay, now we can move on." Jugo opened the doors and soon they found themselves walking along a stony path.

The path led them into a huge room with many statues. Each statue had a different expression and their hands were raised to the sky holding the roof of the room in place. The sheer number of them and their size was impressive.

The two girls followed Mayu across the room while the boys stayed back.

"So that's it." The older woman turned around only to find the male with the famous Kusanagi already drawn, from where nobody will ever know.

Her eyes widen as realization dawned on her.

'_Shinobi…'_

Without wasting more time she clapped her hand together to reset the shield and activate every single trap in this temple.

As the last of the Uchihas got ready to strike, an earthquake made him loose his balance landing roughly on one knee. To his surprise that was the least of his problems as the statues one by one moved their hand to strike them. He was forced to jump back and watch as the room collapsed, effectively separating Suigetsu, Jugo and himself from the female members of their team and the inn owner.

After the earth stopped shaking, the brown haired woman turned to glare at the rose haired one.

"What's the meaning of this, I trusted you and-" the feeling of cold metal against the skin of her neck prevented her of finishing her speech and an icy voice belonging to no other than the red headed sensor rang in her ears.

"Enough, just lead us to the scroll and no more traps or else…" The kunai pressed again the scared woman's neck even more, but not enough to draw blood.

Left with no choice she begun to walk towards the room that held her villages most precious treasure. They seemed to be walking for an eternity before finally getting where they wanted.

The room was relatively small, compared to others they passed though. In the middle of the room there was a statue sculpted to represent a beautiful woman sitting cross-legged on the floor, her eyes were focused on her hand where neatly laid an old looking scroll.

Mayu cursed herself and her naïve nature as she retrieved the object, she had to think of something, so many people died to protect the only heritage left behind by their greatest warrior, the man who found death by the hands of his comrades.

"Now hand it over!" Seeing as the woman made no move to do as asked, Karin repeated in a harsher tone.

"I said hand it over you-" She never finished as she was slammed into the wall behind it with so much force that she was unable to register anything except for the burning pain in her back and her mind going numb.

Mayu stared in awe as the red head slid in the floor from the crater she made on the wall. Her eyes turned to the other woman in the room, just in time to witness her lower her fist.

"Mayu-san, I'm sorry I lied to you, I never meant to harm anyone. My name is Haruno Sakura and I am a leaf shinobi, a medic. I know you don't trust me, but please, you have to help me destroy that scroll. The man that captured me and got me here is after it and we can't let him have it" Her eyes burned with the same passion her words were uttered. Mayu nodded almost too frozen-in-place to react.

"From the path we took I assume that that wall is at the far back of the mountain. Am I right?" Again a nod.

"Good, follow me!" Loading her hand with chakra she punched the wall, creating an opening for them to go through.

"Mayu-san go, destroy the scroll and get somewhere safe"

"Bu-"

"No time for buts, the others are coming, I will keep them busy until you get somewhere safe. Now go!"

And she left, running towards the village. Footsteps echoed and the pinkette turned to face the door, knowing that within seconds she was going to come face to face with the only man she ever loved. Reality didn't fail her as the raven haired man appeared in front of her and upon a brief inspection of the room narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sasuke-kun, I can't let you get that scroll."

"And why the hell not?" He snapped at her and clutched the hilt of his sword tighter.

"You know if that man gets it his power will equal that of a tailed beast!" A smirk…

"So what?" He charged at her, his sword poised to kill.

"What do you mean so what?" She said as she got ready to deflect his attack

"That's the plan Sakura, get stronger and destroy Konoha!" That angered her, how dare he speak so casually about wiping a whole village of the map, about destroying so many innocent lives. He should know better, he should understand how devastating death could be.

She brought her foot above her head and slammed it into the ground with as much force as she could muster. The earth shook and shattered from the violent impact. Surprised by her actions the male stumbled in hopes to regain his balance, giving her the time to rush forward to punch some sense into him. She adjusted the level of chakra running in her hand so as not to kill him.

As expected he tried to catch her fist but as soon as he did he felt pain curse all the way to his brain due to the bones in his arm being literally crashed under the earth shattering strength. He jumped back and he eyed his old teammate with his eyes wide –as wide as it was possible for an Uchiha.-

Was this the same Sakura on his gennin team? Was that fire in those vivid green eyes always there?

He admitted it, he was impressed. He never expected the weakling to be able to summon so much strength. Sure, she was no much for him now that he knew of her superhuman strength, but if that previews punch had gotten him in his chest he was sure it wouldn't be that easy.

"Why?" His attention was averted back to the pinkette.

"Why do you want to destroy Konoha? That's your only home, the people who love you and accept you for who you are. Naruto, Kakashi sensei and me, team seven! Your family, your place is in Konoha! Konoha is-"

"A village that survived on the blood of the Uchihas!" He shouted, he was sick of it, sick and tired hearing everyone talking about Konoha like it was some kind of sanctuary. Konoha was rotten, everything in this place was rotten and drenched in the blood of his family. Konoha was feeding out of his brother's sorrow and he was going to make every single one of them pay.

"You wanna know the true face of the village you are willing to sacrifice your life for? That village-" His eyes changed to the deadly Mangakyo Sharingan.

"ORDERED MY BROTHER TO KILL MY CLAN!" She gasped, what he just told her couldn't be true, could it? She tried to find his eyes and that was a huge mistake since once she found them she got sucked in the terrible world which was no other that Tsukuyomi.

Madara's words to Sasuke echoed in her head.

_It was an order_

_He did it to protect his little brother_

_An order_

_To protect you_

_Order_

_Protect you_

_ORDER_

That couldn't be true, but she knew it was, she remembered clearly one day she was training with her mentor, Tsunade mentioned that Uchiha Itachi had been working for Danzo when the massacre took place. The blond Hokage also mentioned about some events not adding up…

Now she knew what the missing piece was.

She fell to her knees as salty tears fell from her eyes, blurring her vision and leaving hot trails in her cheeks. She locked eyes with him again and she tried to decipherer the abnormal glint in them. Was it pain, or was it hatred?

"So are you going to kill a whole village to get revenge on your brother?"

"They deserve to die and I will not let them get away!"

"So you are going to kill them all? Every man and every woman, even the children that were born after the massacre? Are you saying that you would raise your sword against defenseless kids? The same kids your brother gave his life to protect? Then you Uchiha Sasuke are a coward! If you truly loved your brother you would never let his sacrifice be in vain!" His hand encircled her neck and he slammed her in the wall.

"How dare you!" He hissed applying even more pressure, she became dizzy.

"You are a fool Sasuke, you have the Sharingan yet you are blind. You need love yourself more…"

The lack of oxygen forced her inside the darkness and the last thing she took in was onyx eyes widen and the hold on her neck disappear.

…..!…..

A low moan disturbed the silence and a pair of emerald orbs shone as the heavy lids covering them fluttered open. A young pink haired woman groaned in pain as she tried to move her hand to nurse her aching head, however, her efforts were fruitless as she found her hands pined above her head, bound by heavy chains.

She tried to summon some of her strength, only to realize her chakra had been sucked away, leaving her completely defenseless. Upon further investigation she found out that her left ankle was badly hurt, effectively preventing her from moving around too much.

A masked man entered the room and slammed the door behind him with so much force that the hinges almost gave up.

"So you decided to wake up, huh? You should have stayed unconscious" He trapped her chin between his fingers and forced her to look up, she shut her eyes realizing the true intentions of the man in front of her.

"You know, you have caused more trouble than you are worth" He hissed and she smiled, she did it after all, the scroll was either destroyed or out of his reach. A slap followed her smile, her cheek burned and her head was thumping even louder after making contact with the wall.

The man leaned into her and whispered in her ear in a voice colder than any she had ever heard.

"I'm sad that I have to kill you, I wanted you to witness the shinobi world bowing to me, the creation of my new world." He walked away leaving her glaring holes at the back of his head. She wanted to scream at him, give him a piece of her mind. However she knew that her voice would end up weak and breaking, her throat felt dry and sore.

"Kill her, I will be back in a week, then the destruction of the leaf can begin" She saw the man talking to a dark figure in what looked like a hallway, after that he disappeared.

The dark figure made its way towards her silently. The steps it took were silent and graceful, like those of a cat nearing its pray.

The sound of a sword being drawn made her crash head-first into reality and tears gathered in her eyes.

'So you are the one who will kill me.' She wondered as she recognized the figure.

"You should have done as asked, I had no intention to kill you. You are as annoying as you always were, Sakura." She felt the cold blade of the sword touch her skin and her breathing became difficult.

"Go ahead." She said and locked eyes with those deep black abysses she came to love.

The sword pressed against her neck even more as those onyx eyes narrowed.

Blood-red trails stained her pale neck …

**So I'm going to end it here *brings hands in front of her in defense***

**I think that could be called a cliffhanger…. Hmmm, probably…**

***chishio= blood spilt from the body, blood circulating within the body(often as a metaphor for strong emotions) **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! (^.^)**

**The others back in Konoha made no appearance here, but they will in next chapter.**

**Ummm, that's all I had to say actually (^.^;)**

**Please, let me know what you think**

**Until next chapter,**

**Wings Of A Butterfly….**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey! (^.^)/ **

**So, here is chapter 11 of Mission gone wrong!**

**First I would like to thank;**

**DarkNinjaz7**

**Lalala**

**mk**

**LoverForAnime**

**(_ _) Thank you guys!(….)! **

**ENJOY**

"Is everyone ready?"

A woman's voice boomed, disturbing the eerie silence of the night. The sun was just beginning to climb the stairs to sky and the creatures of the day had yet to awaken.

"Yes, we are just waiting for Kakashi-san" The woman shook her head in disapproval, her fist was itching to connect with that man's face, couldn't he arrive in time for once?

She sighed, she would have to wait until the mission ended to introduce him to the ground.

A familiar POOF had everyone tense and stand up, the final member of the rescue team had finally arrived.

"Yo!" Although he appeared like his usual carefree self, the copy ninja was beyond serious this time.

**Flashback**

_Team Kakashi and Hinata assembled in the Hokages' office after being summoned. _

"_The body you brought does not belong to Sakura!" Her hand immediately flew into the air to stop a certain someone from screaming._

"_That's not all, just a few moments ago we received a message from Sakura, she said she is with Sasukes' team in the village hidden in the waves, apparently they are after a jutsu that can double the users chakra"_

"_What are we waiting for? Let's go get her!" The energetic blond ninja could not conceal his excitement and this time the Hokage could not help sharing a wide grin with them. However that grin fell quickly._

"_Of course you are going, I already sent the details of this mission to team Guy, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino. You are to meet them tomorrow morning, after leaving Konoha, you will form two teams._

_Team one will consist of team Kakashi, Hyuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba and its' main objective will be to find and retrieve Sakura._

_Team two will consist of team Guy, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino and its' main objective will be to gather information about the action of Akatsuki on the island and the Jutsu Sakura mentioned._

_This mission is an S rank as you may have to fight. Understood?"_

"_Hai!" Everyone exclaimed with a voice loud enough to convey their feelings._

"_One more thing, the elders don't know about this, I kept Sakuras disappearance a secret. To everyone else you are going to Suna in order to help with a jonin training program"_

"_Won't that raise suspicion Hokage-sama?"_

"_No, the Kazekage is aware of this and has offered to help"_

**End of Flashback**

And that's exactly how eleven of Konoha's most powerful shinobi ended up at the gates of the aforementioned village, ready to try their best.

"Okay, good luck everyone" and so their mission to retrieve their comrade began.

….!….

**Two days later**

"You should have done as asked, I had no intention to kill you. You are as annoying as you always were, Sakura." She felt the cold blade of the sword touch her skin and her breathing became difficult.

"Go ahead." She said and locked eyes with those deep black abysses she came to love.

The sword pressed against her neck even more as those onyx eyes narrowed.

Blood-red trails stained her pale neck …

For several seconds the droplets of the red liquid was the only thing she felt, her mind was empty, no thoughts, no feelings, no regrets.

The hand on the hilt of the sword shook and its' wielder narrowed his eyes to slits.

Why couldn't he press the sword just a little more?

Why couldn't he take this woman's life?

He never killed if there wasn't a reason, but now it was different, she betrayed him. Hell, she broke his arm and above all she was a Konoha shinobi. His enemy.

Why was he hesitating?

He let the sword fall to the ground and the woman opened her eyes just in time to see him punching a rather large crater to the wall. His hair covered his eyes shielding his confusion from view.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, trying to gather their thoughts and form a logic conclusion.

After what seemed like an eternity Sasuke moved and unlocked the chains holding her to the wall, feeling herself sliding towards the ground she tried to stand only to gasp as pain shot up from her ankle.

She closed her eyes waiting for the impact as she lost her footing, it never came. Strong arms wrapped around her small figure effectively steadying her.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" She never got an answer and his eyes that she so desperately tried to read were still stubbornly hiding behind his raven bangs. He picked her up bridal stile and made his way outside.

"What are you doing?" She punched his chest with as much power as she could muster in her weakened state. He flinched

"What does it look like? I'm taking you back to Konoha!" He snapped and her mouth fell open.

"W-what?"

"I won't repeat myself!" That was the only way he told himself, he couldn't kill her. She was a weakness he would have to erase, so he was returning her to Konoha, that way she would die along with everyone else. Leaving her here would cause her death by the hands of Madara and he didn't want that, he had to severe that bond himself otherwise he wouldn't become strong.

A little voice inside his head told him that he did all that in order to protect her but he silenced that voice as soon as it dared to appear.

"Hold onto my neck" He pulled her in his back to move more freely.

"Why are you letting me go?" What could he answer, when he himself didn't know? Sighing he decided to be honest, it's not like he cared what she thought.

"I don't know" Despite his initial decision to remain impassive, his voice came out as a whisper. It angered him, it angered him unbelievably, the effect she had on him. The wetness he could feel on his shoulder and was caused by her blood made his heart beat faster. Their close proximity made breathing hard.

He first noticed how she affected him when they were still on the island. Before that the only emotions people could evoke on him were anger and hate, yet she made him feel something else.

She made him feel warm, calm, even embarrassed! She made him feel…

'Hope!'

Hope for what? He was an avenger, his only hope was death. Yet he couldn't connect this woman's name with death.

He couldn't take it, for years he had been rejecting his emotions and now he felt like his control over them was slipping and they were breaking free, crashing him from the inside.

He was an Uchiha and damn proud, so his expression revealed nothing of his internal uproar. Unknown to him the girl on his back was in a similar predicament and that why she chose to keep silent and leaned her head to the crook of his neck.

….!….

At the same time the two teams from Konoha were heading to the village hidden in the waves. The men were tense, while the girls occupied themselves making small talk. They skipped through the trees at top speed, hopping to get there as soon as possible.

The mission started two days ago and so far nothing interested happened. Well if you asked Kakashi he would disagree as it wasn't everyday you caught a certain Hyuga prodigy hugging another certain brown haired teammate. The glare the Hyuga shot him almost made him fall to the ground laughing, almost being the key word.

Other than that Kakashi would probably be glad to inform you that the other Hyuga of this group and his loudmouth student seemed to be getting along pretty well. The Hyuga heiress was the only one who could calm down the blond boy when the kyubis' chakra would start leaking.

At least they reached the port, from here a boat could take them to the island and hopefully to their friend.

….!….

The last –sort of- Uchiha sped through the forest, the night was beginning to take over the sky as he neared the village that he called home when he was just an ignorant genin. The hideout they were in was pretty close to that damned place and he never thought that as an advantage until now.

He needed to get rid of that girl as soon as possible, she ended up causing more problems than he would have imagined when he made the decision to keep her as a medic. He should have left her get killed, spare himself of all this trouble.

Even back then, he couldn't let her get killed. At first he brushed it away, completely locking it in a dark, faraway corner of his mind, but now he couldn't deny it any longer; that bond he thought he severed was gradually repairing itself.

It scared him how his cool collected mind would overflow with irrational thoughts at the sight of hurt in her eyes. He had to let her go, for the sake of his revenge.

Everything holding him back had to disappear, one way or another.

The walls of Konoha came into view, forcing him to abandon his train of thoughts and pay more attention to the main objective; get in, drop the annoying pinkette, get out.

He got in without facing any troubles. Although he expected the security to be more strict, this was Konoha after all.

Brushing that aside as unimportant he made his way towards the house of his ex-teammate, he had been there on several occasions when he was a genin and being the ninja that he was, he faced no problem in finding the small house near the hospital.

He landed gracefully in the rail of the balcony and he picked the lock of the window with a kunai he retrieved from his pouch. Opening the window he made sure that no one was home by sending a small surge of chakra to feel his surroundings, the small body in his back relished its hold and in return he let her slide of off him.

Turning around to leave again he was stopped by a weak voice that seemed to wrap around his legs, preventing him from moving.

"Sasuke…" He didn't answer as he kept his back to her.

"Please, d-don't… Don't leave…"

Don't leave? He smirked, true, he felt some sort of connection to her and that was enough to keep her alive, but it was not nearly enough to make him stay in this dreaded village. Nothing was enough to make him forget about his revenge.

"If all you have to say is this pathetic shit, I will be taking my leave." He started walking and the pink haired beauty felt her sanity slip away with every step he took. Her fist clenched and unclenched at her sides, proving her desperate attempts to stop him.

"Stop, Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!" He didn't stop despite the tightening in his heart, it was the same feeling as the first time he left the village and he cursed himself for getting attached to her again.

He took another step and his knees bend so that he could jump to the roof and take off to the hideout again. What happened next though, was not what he planned.

Finally feeling desperation push every other thought out of her mind, Sakura rushed forward and grabbed his wrist. Using every bit of the strength she managed to summon, she turned him around and did something she never thought she would have the guts to do.

She kissed him.

She tried to pour all of her emotions on that kiss, her love, her desperation, her brightest hope and her darkest fear.

"Please stay even for one night" She whispered.

He didn't push her away, he couldn't push her away, for both his body and his mind were frozen, the only thing that was able to move was his heart, he could feel it beat wildly inside his chest. It was painful but at the same time it was addicting and for the first time since the massacre he felt himself pure again, like all the hate staining his heart disappeared.

She broke away and turned around, finally the weight of her actions settled on her shoulders, making her feel like she was sinking in a bottomless sea, deprived of oxygen.

"Sorry,-" silently the salty tears cascaded down her cheeks "- I don't know what came over me, you had better go…" And she waited to hear him fly out of her life, so she could free the sobs she had been suppressing.

This time it was he who turned her around with a hand on her shoulder, a gasp escaped her but before she could say anything else he crashed his lips on hers.

_Kissing, kissing, but you are far away_

And he did stay, he gave her his everything, his body, his mind, his soul

_Touching, touching so that the gap will close_

But above all he gave her his heart

_Connecting, connecting to fill your broken self_

And she in return gave him everything she was,

_Beside me, Beside me, even if you don't promise to be there_

She gave him her heart to brake

_Dying, Dying, the heart is stained with color_

They became one

_That momentary feeling; like a prayer, I hope for all of my being to reach you._

And at the morning he was gone, leaving them both to fight their own demons.

_Swaying, Swaying, the flowers are dropping as if they were crying._

**That's it for now…**

**So this chapter contained a good amount of Sasusaku, I tried not to make it seemed rushed…**

**Anyway, I have two things I would like to say;**

**The italics at the end are some pretty interesting lyrics from the song Irogoto (= love affair) by Plastic Tree, I do not own that song (which reminds me, I forgot to mention I do not own Naruto either)**

**I might take a little longer to update as I won't be anywhere near my laptop in the weekend.**

**That's it, please let me know what you think, I greatly appreciate your opinion!**

**Wings Of A Butterfly…. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey! (^.^)/**

**Well, last chapter didn't go as well as I thought it would, but anyway I'm still happy with the reviews!**

**I want to thank;**

**mk; Your review put a smile (a really wide, do-it-like-Naruto smile) on my face because I tried really hard to keep Sasuke in character (or at least as close to his character as I could) and to convey his feelings. Thank you so much for your support!**

**LoverForAnime; thank you for reviewing and sorry for the long wait ^.^ (I know it was long…). I hope last chapter was worth it! **

**Special thanks to DarkNinjaz7 who is currently being tortured by this world's most evil invention (translation; exams). Ganbatte ne!**

**So, on with the story**

**ENJOY **

Her eyes fluttered open and she stood in her bed clenching the light green sheets around her tiny frame, desperately trying to preserve what little he left behind. But it was no use, her own hands, even as they tightened around her, didn't offer her the same comfort and warmth as his.

She remembered every single detail of what happened last night, she remembered how he held her close and whispered in her ear, how he kissed her, how he touched her.

But now he was gone, she could tell by the empty spot beside her and by the cold grip loneliness had in her heart. Tears fell from her eyes like the cleansing rain, but they didn't take away her pain.

She knew she had to stay strong like the proud kunoichi she was, but the fighter inside her could only bow her head as the woman sobbed over her shattered heart. And so she gave in and laid back down, burring her face where he laid last night.

He gave her just one night and she couldn't bring herself to regret anything. The only thing she hopped was to see him again, even if it wasn't in this random world.

…!…

"SAY WHAT?"

"Dick-less keep your voice down!" A dark haired boy clapped his hand over the other boy's –loud- mouth.

"BUT YOU HERD-"

"Naruto…" An older man hissed at the same boy making him shut up, to everyone's relief.

"Now, Mayu-san do you mind continuing?" A brown haired woman was with them and she nodded timidly at the man's call.

"So, I took them to the chishio temple. As soon as we got in Sasuke draw his sword, I instantly realized what their objective was and I activated the temple's defense system. I ended up with Sakura and Karin. After we got to the scroll Sakura knocked Karin out and told me to run but she stayed behind. I ran back to the village and hid the scroll. Unfortunately, I haven't heard of your friend since then, our shinobi scouted the whole island but found no trace of them."

"Thank you for telling us Mayu-san."

"Don't thank me, Hatake-san it's all I can do to pay Sakura-chan back, please when you find her tell her that I'm thankful for what she did" The silver haired man nodded and smiled behind his mask.

"Of course." The tree men walked out of the building and moved to stand under a tree.

"Naruto, go get Hinata from the temple and Sai send a message to the others, we will meet at the north end of the village in two hours, there has been a change of plans."

…!…

The hokage sighed, her eyes landing once again to the small square paper in her hand. On it the words 'YOU WON' were written in huge colorful letters that seemed to be mocking her.

For other people winning would bring great happiness, but to her this win meant that great harm was coming their way, she wasn't named the legendary sucker for nothing. Sure that nickname was pissing the hell out of her but she couldn't deny that it was the truth.

She squashed the paper in her palm, trying to erase it from existence. Maybe if she burned it she would spare herself of a killer headache?

Winning the lottery was all the luck you are going to have for today, that was what her mind heard as someone knocked softly on the door.

"Come in" her hands flew too her eyes rubbing soothing circles at the area.

"S-shisou…" She froze.

How many people were calling her Shisou?

Her eyes flew open completely ruining the work her hands did to soothe her soon-to-come headache.

And there, just a few steps away from her, looking deathly pale but unharmed, stood her student, her pink haired, idiotic and irreplaceable little student. She momentarily considered pinching herself to make sure she didn't fall asleep by chance, but she quickly rejected that thought marking it too childish.

"Tell me everything" was all she could utter as she sat back down.

Her student sighed and walked with unsteady feet towards an empty chair.

"Tsunade-sama, I-I-" tears once again broke through her tightly sealed lids and the older woman rushed to her side. She crouched down to her level and put her arms on her shoulders, just like a mom would to calm down her upset child.

She hugged her and let her cry on her shoulder, not even caring that she had to maintain the façade of the Hokage. After all, this girl was like family and she vowed to protect her like she would protect her only daughter.

The pinkette took in a deep breath and detached herself from the motherly embrace.

"Now, are you ready to tell me?" She nodded and told her mentor everything, from her almost dying at the hands of the Akatsuki member, to Sasuke bringing her back and telling her to prepare for war. She withheld only a tiny bit of information only for her heart to know.

Unknown to her, that tiny bit of information would later become a secret that could cost her her life.

…!…

**Four Days Later**

"So, did you get rid of her?"

"She is no longer a hindrance."

"Good, now it's time to set our plan in motion"

"Not yet"

"Why?"

"I want Itachi's eyes." The man hidden in the shadows smirked in satisfaction although the mask in his face prevented the world from seeing that smirk.

"Very well, come with me…" The sound of steps faded into the darkness of the room as the two figures retreated even deeper into the shadows.

…!…

DOOP DOOP DOOPDOOP DOOOOOP

"SAKURA-CHAN OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" A tired looking pinkette opened the door with so much force it almost flew of the wall.

"YOU IDIOT STOP BANGING, THE SUN ISN'T EVEN UP YE-" She was cut off when the energetic boy launched to her and enveloped her in a tight –really tight –hug.

"N-naruto, you are choking me!"

"Sorry" She was relished from his killer hug, only to find herself in another similar one a few seconds later.

"S-Sai?"

"Be more careful next time, Ugly!" the words were spoken with a gentleness she couldn't believe came from the black haired artist. After escaping yet another hug meant to squeeze the life out of her she was met with the sight of a silver mop of hair entering her home.

"Kakashi-sensei, you will not try to kill me too, will you?" The man smiled and ruffled her bubblegum pink hair.

"No, but I will tell you to never do that again, otherwise I'm going to have you run circles around Konoha until you beat Lee's score."

"Kakashi-sensei…" The look on her face was priceless and the Jonin ruffled her hair again.

"What are you doing here anyway, it's too early"

"We just returned from our mission to find you, Ugly-"

"YEAH, Sakura-chan we were at this little island and then Baa-chan ordered us to _get our asses back to the village as soon as possible _since you were impatient enough to not wait for me to be your hero-"

"What dick-less is trying to say is that Hokage-sama ordered us to return since there was no need for us to be away from Konoha-"

"Oh, and Sakura, Mayu wanted us to tell you a big thank you for protecting her"

Sakura sweatdropped, her team was a bunch of weirdoes but she couldn't imagine a life without them.

"So, Sakura-chan," They had decided to have some tea in Sakura's house and now they were seated around the small table in her living room.

"You met Sasuke?" That simple question echoed in the room like a thunder in a summer day.

"Hai," The pinkette answered without looking up from her cup.

"He saved me and he brought me back a few days ago" Naruto grinned and the tension in the atmosphere dissolved into nothingness. A certain silver haired man smiled to himself, he knew it, his protégé was still fighting somewhere deep inside the stoic last Uchiha.

…!…

A week past in a blur to Sakura and that thanks to all her friends and fellow shinobi. After her team many others came to visit her in order to welcome her back –like Hinata –threaten her not to disappear again –like TenTen –or just to gossip –like Ino-

"You called for me, Shisou?" It was this morning that an Anbu told her to go to the Hokage's office immediately.

"Hai, we received information that Akatsuki is already making their move. Today I'm leaving to meet all the Kages, hopefully to seal the alliance between the hidden villages."

The pinkette kept silent, knowing that her mentor was not done talking yet.

"When I'm back we are going to start the preparations for war, I want you to prepare for what is to come and take up a group of ten medics to train"

"S-shisou, I-"

"Here is a list with their names, they are very promising and have been working at the hospital for quite some time, I want you along with Shizune help them improve their defense."

"Hai, Shisou."

"Okay, you are dismissed."

…!…

"Don't close your eyes Mahiru!" Sakura screamed as she landed a chakra-filled punch to the ground, right in front of the short, male healer. To her satisfaction the male jumped back and used a kunai to block the pieces or rock that shoot towards him due to the incredible force.

From the corner of her eyes she caught a glimpse of Shizune exhaling a cloud of dark purple smoke, the girl in front of her, that she recognized as Arisu, did a backflip and used a wind jutsu to dissolve the poisonous smoke.

She smiled, these guys sure improved a lot since they started training a week ago.

"Okay let's call it a day!" Shizune shouted so that everyone herd her. Sakura couldn't be more relieved, for some strange reason her chakra begun feeling harder to use since three days ago, it felt thicker and more unstable.

After five hours of continuous training she felt what little chakra she had left spike despite her attempts to keep it under control.

'Must be the stress…'

…!…

"Baa-chan, you called?"

"Hai, I did"

"So, what is it? Is it a mission?"

"Yes in fact it is a top secret S-rank mission and you are the only one who can complete it"

"ALRIGHT! What is it?"

**So that's it… Kind of a filler actually…**

**I had a lot of trouble completing this one, I still don't like it but I had to update…**

**The next chapter is going to be much more interesting, I'm already working on it! ^.^**

**Let me know what you think,**

**Wings Of A Butterfly….**

**It's kind of irrelevant; you don't have to read it:**

**So, I came up with another story, but I don't know if it is good, it is based on one of my favorite series, but I'm going to change many things. Here is a summary of some sorts; **

**Five (or six, not sure yet) people that thought they had nothing in common, witness the murder of a politician. From that fateful day they promise to each other to find the man's murderer. Before they even realize it they find themselves before a crime that goes back 30 years ago.**

**The main characters are team 7 (Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai) and I'm thinking of including Hinata too, so that Sakura isn't the only girl. **

**I'm still thinking of who the two bad guys should be (Madara and Danzo already have a role)**

**There will be romance, humor and action**

**I just wanted to know what you think about it, you can leave a review or pm me, I would greatly appreciate hearing your opinion**

**Sorry for that, I know it was kinda boring ….**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey (^.^)/ What's up?**

**So here is chapter 14 of mission gone wrong, I believe it's better than the last one, but that is for you to decide.**

**A huge thanks to those who reviewed;**

**LoverForAnime**

**DarkNinjaz7**

**ENJOY **

Two months.

Two freaking months.

In his current state, the only thing he wanted was to murder someone. Slowly and painfully, so he could enjoy the screams of agony, the screams his pride prevented him from letting out.

Two months since he last saw her and his traitorous mind kept replaying the scene of their goodbye.

He cursed himself for getting so attached to her. Why did he do it?

When he kissed her, he convinced himself that it was out of respect for her. She managed to make him feel, so he felt he should at least fulfill her last wish. It was just an act of philanthropy towards someone he was going to kill.

His own thoughts laughed at him, and as if on cue the void in his heart throbbed painfully.

'_Strange'_ He thought, how could there be a void, if there was no heart in the first place?

Opening his eyes the darkness of the room seemed to bow to his powerful eyes, he could see every little detail, every line, even the little scratches at the old table. From here on light was something he didn't need. However did that mean he didn't want it?

"_You have the sharingan, yet you are blind!" _Her words echoed inside his head, driving him to the brick of insanity.

He clutched his raven locks painfully.

Why couldn't he just erase her existence?

He wanted to soak his memories in a pool of her blood, so that they would stop hurting, but the mere thought of hurting her made his knees give up.

Wretched emotions, why couldn't he get rid of them all? That need to protect, it wasn't something he could afford to feel.

Revenge was his only goal, his only need, the air he breathed.

He stood up and headed out, training and gaining more power was his top priority and he would let no one change that, not even himself.

….!….

She flushed the toilet and slid down the opposite wall. Both her hands were clutching her chest in an attempt to calm her fast breathing. She felt everything around her spinning to oblivion and she tried to hold back the bile that climbed up her throat.

After succeeding in making the room slow down, she managed to register reality. Hot tears fell from her emerald eyes and mixed with the droplets of cold sweat.

How could this happen to her?

What did she do to deserve such a cruel fate?

'_Sasuke!'_

'_**He isn't here.'**_ Yes, he wasn't there when she needed him. He was never there and he would never be.

She was alone.

'_**No, you are not alone, everyone is here for you. You just have to trust them!'**_

'_How can I put such a burden on them? And on top of all the rest we are preparing for a war.'_

'_**I think you should go see Tsunade'**_

'_You are right…'_

For the first time in her life Sakura was thankful for her inner, without her she couldn't have made through this last two months and now that she was standing on the edge there were only two things keeping her from falling. The first being her inner with her punch-kick-your-way-through-depression attitude and the second being the memories of her and her only love kissing like their life depended on it.

'_Promise me you will not leave me alone…'_

'_**I promise you I will be there, even if you want me dead'**_

Gathering all her courage, she let her feet travel her to the office of her mentor.

With shaky fists, she knocked softly on the door. Her knees could barely keep her standing and she wished the Hokage was way too busy to hear the knock.

"Come in." Of course her prayers just wouldn't be herd, would they? 

"Hi Sakura, how are you?" The blond woman seemed relatively relaxed which was surprising considering the upcoming war.

"Hello Tsunade-sama, umm… I-I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Of course, you know you can talk to me about anything. Well, what is it?"

"Y-you see, I-I…" The other woman's face took a more serious expression.

"This isn't like you Sakura. Is it really that serious?" The pinkette laid her eyes to the floor as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

"Tell me Sakura!" The words came out harsher than she intended, but that was only due to the worry she felt, Sakura never stuttered and never feared her reaction.

"I-" She never got to finish whatever she wanted to say as her knees gave up and she descended towards the floor. Before she could make contact though, the Hokage was already at her side holding her up.

"God, Sakura are you overworking yourself again?" Her hands shined with light green healing chakra and she put them on her protégé's stomach to find out just how far was said protégé into working herself to death.

Her eyes widen and her facial expression changed to an emotionless mask.

"Who?" The pinkette gasped.

"Who?" She repeated this time letting some of her furry coat her words.

The pinkette still couldn't answer.

"No one must know about this, get it?" As she was met with a nod she let out an exhausted sigh.

"I'm sure you understand the danger you are in. I will talk to the other Kages and you will be moved along with the civilians"

"N-no, Tsunade-sama, I can help in the war, please I don't want to leave everyone to fight alone. I might not be that strong but I-"

"You are strong, never doubt that. Right now joining the war would make you the enemy's top target. If you want to help your friends so much I will arrange for you to be moved to the medic's team, but you will have to promise me not to participate in any battles or attract any attention to yourself"

"H-hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Okay, now go home and rest, you look terrible." She did as she was told even though her mind screamed for her to protest, she couldn't think of herself anymore.

….!….

**One month later**

"Hokage-sama."

"What is it, Hatake?"

"I heard that Sakura was removed from the third company."

"That is true, I thought she will be much more useful as a medic, the Kages agreed." The silver haired male narrowed his eyes –well, hi one visible eye- he at least expected a more believable excuse.

"Tell me the truth, Hokage-sama, we both know Sakura is more than capable to fight alongside us." The woman sighed, the copy ninja was not one to be fooled easily. She weighted her options, she knew as Sakura's sensei he deserved the truth.

"Sakura is pregnant." The Jonin almost choked on the air he breathed, was that some kind of sick joke?

"The child is the Uchiha's" Was it just him or did the world get dark all of the sudden?

….!…

"It's time. Kuchiyose, Edo Tensei!"

….!….

"So the war is about to begin…"

"CAPTAINS!"

"The captain of the first company, the Raikage's right-hand man, Darui of Kumogakure"

"The captain of the second company, Kithuchi of Iwagakure"

"The captain of the third company is Kakashi"

"The captain of the fifth company is General Mifune and the captain of our fifth company, the Commander-in-Chief of all the battle Units, the Kazekage, Gaara"

Under the firm gaze of the five captains, the shinobi could do nothing but scream at the top of their lungs to celebrate the birth of The Allied Shinobi Forces.

**So, that's it.**

**From here on the story follows the manga up to the point where Sasuke and Itachi get rid of Kabuto (by the way that was epic!)**

**Next chapter is going to start with Kabuto gone (yeah! I never really liked that guy) **

**Okay, now that I'm done I think I'm gonna go and get some sleep. Seriously, it's four in the morning T.T **

**I just noticed that I always get inspired late at night, weird….**

**Yeah, um… let me know what you think,**

**Wings Of A Butterfly**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm back with chapter 15!**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing, you made my day!**

**LoverForAnime**

**mk **

**GreeceSJL**

**DarkNinjaz7; **I have absolutely no idea how to name the child, I came up with like 13 different names but I couldn't decide T.T I still have time, I'm sure I'll end up freaking out about it at the last minute though…

**A big thank you to all of you! Now,**

**ENJOY**

Heavy footsteps disturbed the silence and a young man sighed in a futile attempt to clean his head. His mind was hazy and his body felt the need to lay and rest. He wasn't sure of anything anymore, he followed the strings of memories back to the reason of his confusion.

The Fourth Shinobi War had already begun, he joined the battlefield just yesterday. Today as he was heading for Konoha he came face to face with his long deceased older brother. Back then the only thing on his mind was to get some answers, he wanted to know, to satisfy the big 'why' that was lurking in every dark corner of his mind.

They ended up fighting that bastard Kabuto, his brother used a forbidden jutsu and put an end to the Edo Tensei, then he was gone, he disappeared but not before making sure he left him with something he could have never hoped for.

'_I will always love you'_

Love, it brought tears to his eyes. Was that the true power of love? Was it strong enough to wake the heart that he himself slaughtered and offered as a gift to revenge?

Love, it wasn't the first time he heard about it. Someone offered him love all those years ago, when he still believed happiness existed.

'She…'

His mind kept replaying images of her. She loved him and he could feel it, she was out there waiting.

He stared down at his unsheathed sword, it was stained with the blood of the filthy snake.

Blood, he hated it. The disgusting red color, the taste of copper, the feeling or it pouring out of one's body. The pain and agony, it all reminded him too much of 'that day'.

Then, why did he kill? Oh, that's right, to avenge his family, to silence the voices in his head, to be free again.

He knew what he had to do, so he let it all flood back. The painful memories andthe few, happy ones that were stolen right from inside his tiny fists.

He would make Konoha pay, even if it killed him. Every single one of them would have to suffer, even her, even his blond loudmouthed teammate, even his perverted old teacher.

He would make sure of it.

…!...

The jinchurikis all disappeared one by one and the blond ninja knew exactly who he was to thank for this.

'Itachi!'

Two others, one with black bowl cut hair and another with silver unruly hair, jumped by his side.

"Don't let your guard down!" The three Konoha shinobi and the vessel of the eight tails got into fighting positions. The masked man in front of them did the same.

"Naruto, don't rush into this"

"I know, Kakashi-sensei" The blond did a few hand seals and summoned a clone. The other two nodded and rushed forward with kicks and kunai ready to strike. The masked man dodged every hit and jumped up in the air to launch an attack of his own. Moments before he relished his attack, Naruto appeared behind him with the famous rasengan spinning wildly in his palm.

Seeing as he was in the middle of his own attack, he couldn't evade using his typical space-time ninjutsu. He twisted his body in mid-air to prevent a direct hit, however his arm got caught by the blue ball. Blood spluttered in the floor –or whatever was left of it.

The vessel of the hachibi released his own attack, but the masked man was ready to dodge.

'Damn, he got fast…' the masked man clutched his injured arm and cursed himself for getting so careless, he never expected the kyubi vessel to become that fast. His current speed reminded him of the boy's father, the fourth Hokage, he had managed to wound him too.

This fight wasn't going to be that easy. He weighed his options.

He had the chance to capture the remaining tailed beast and then proceed with his original plan. But he was up against two tailed beasts and two of Konoha's most powerful Jonin. Not to mention that his left hand was completely useless.

On the other hand with Kabuto gone, he was the only one left to lead their army. He cursed inwardly, he would have to wait to get his hands on the hachibi and the kyubi.

His sharingan begun spinning and a swirl begun to consume him.

The two jonin of Konoha rushed forward but it was already too late, he had escaped.

"We need to get back and inform the Kages" Naruto nodded.

"Me and Bee are going to help against the Zetsus." They all made to jump away before a spike of a quite familiar chakra made them freeze.

"T-This chakra… it's Sasuke's chakra!" The blond mumbled in disbelief. He rushed towards the source of the familiar sensation.

"Naruto wait!"

"No, this is something I have to do alone, you go and inform the others."

"I'm coming too" the silver haired Jonin raised his hand to stop the rapper wannabe.

"I will come back Naruto."

"I know you will sensei. One more thing,"

"Hm?"

"Don't tell Sakura-chan…" and with that he disappeared from sight, heading towards the one he considered his brother.

…!...

She plopped down on the chair and sighed.

'**When Tsunade said we will be moved to the medic's team, this was not what I expected'**

'Yeah…'

She was currently in one of the medic's tent. She was assigned to the team furthest from the battlefield as the leader. The medics here were all very polite and hardworking, but that did little to cover the gap created by their inexperience, that's why the patients that were delivered here were not in a critical condition.

'Shisou definitely made sure I wasn't stressed.' Oh, how badly she wanted to join the battlefield, or at least help with the most critically injured, but both her senseis promised her a very slow and painful death if she put their future grandchild in danger.

'**Who knew Kakashi could be that scary?'**

'Don't remind me…' The aforementioned male had dropped by just before the war begun and told her to nit even consider of leaving the security of her tent, his words were accompanied by the most serious expression she had ever seen him wearing. After that he reverted back to his old self and told her that he expected her to take good care of 'Kakashi-junior'

He told her that as the teacher of both of the baby's parents and of course as his only grandfather he expected the boy –he insisted- to be named after him.

'**The old man lost it! As if we would ever call our baby scarecrow!'**

'Our baby…' Her hands rested on her stomach, where a small bump had already formed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately and every single time she was surprised at the comfort she got in return and at the warmth that surrounded her heart.

'Let's see, I just entered the eleventh week, by now-" She held up her thumb and index finger.

'The baby should have grown to 5cm and by the end of this week he or she should be-' The distance between her two fingers grew.

'20cm. The ears move towards their final position and the facial development continues.' Her mind kept replaying whatever knowledge she had on this issue, but it was so hard to believe that there was a little human growing inside her.

She doesn't know him or her, but she holds their life in her hands. And she wants to protect them no matter what. She loves that little baby and she couldn't wait to finally meet that little heartbeat she kept hearing when she thought she was all alone.

She couldn't wait to meet that little life she helped creating.

"Haruno-sama?"

"Oh, sorry Yume I spaced out…" She quickly removed her hand from her belly, careful not to raise suspicion.

'I have to be more careful, I'm starting to show…'

"Your shift is over you should go rest, after all you were sick this morning."

"I will, thank you." She stood up and made to leave when she froze. A chill run up and down her spine and the small hair at the back of her neck stood up.

'**What happened?'**

'I'm not sure, but I have a really bad feeling…'

'**You think…'**

'It is possible… We have to do something!'

'**We can't do anything, if these two are fighting do you think we can stop them?'**

'We can't just sit here, remember what Naruto said, when they fight they will both die!'

'**But-'**

'NO, I'm going, I will find a way to stop them!' Her hand flew to her stomach.

'I'm sorry, right now I'm being a bad mother, can you ever forgive me? A faint thump was her only answer.

…!...

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto…"

The two men stood opposite from each other with their eyes locked in a fierce glare. There were no words uttered, because these two needed no words to know what was on the other's mind. The only thing that was heard was that of two blades clashing, the fight had already begun, with no war cries but with two hearts screaming.

**So that's the end of chapter **

**This story is slowly coming to an end *sniff, sniff***

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter, kay? ^.~**

**Also any ideas for the fight are welcomed, fighting scenes are not my specialty… but I will do my best!**

**Wings Of A Butterfly….**


	17. Chapter 16

**How are all you doing? **

**This is chapter 16 of Mission gone wrong, I hope you like it ^.~**

**I would like to thank;**

**LoverForAnime**

**Guest**

**GreeceSJL**

**DarkNinjaz7**

**Now, let's not keep anyone waiting, ne?**

**ENJOY**

'RUN!' that word was the only one on her mind as she sped up through the forest. She took the longer path in hopes to avoid any unnecessary battles, nevertheless she came face to face with several white Zetsus and she took them out.

'Wait for me, Naruto, Sasuke-kun…' She forced more chakra to her feet easily gliding past the branches.

…

Naruto and Sasuke had been fighting for a while. They both had yet to use their most destructive techniques, but that didn't mean they were unharmed. Sasuke had a deep gash in his left shoulder and some scratches on his arms and legs. Naruto on the other hand had blood oozing out of a wound that started from the corner of his mouth and ended across his cheek and one across his chest.

"Sasuke… you've heard of the edo tensei, right? Your brother was the one who stopped it-"

"I know, I was there. What about it?" The blonds' blue eyes widen slightly at the newfound information.

"Even now he protected Konoha, even after his death he kept watching over those people. You know, when I found out the truth about Itachi I couldn't believe it, yet when I met him earlier what I saw was a true hero-"

"Get to the point, I know exactly who my brother was!"

"The point is Sasuke, that we all own Itachi so much. I respect and admire your brother for what he did and therefore I will make sure his sacrifice won't be in vain" The other male clutched his sword tighter and attacked.

"Shut up! You know nothing!" the blond made two clones and jumped back. The clones were easily defeated but he had enough time to enter the sage mode. Sensing the change in his former teammate the Uchiha decided to activate the Mangekyo sharingan and summon susanoo.

He willed the hand of the warrior to form a punch and send it straight for the blond. A cloud of dust was the only thing that punch caused, as the loudmouthed shinobi had not only avoided it but he was already halfway up the monsters arm with his rasengan ready to hit.

He landed a hit in the head of the 'protector' and the figure cracked. The Uchiha relished the technique immediately and allowed electricity to run through his sword, a moment later that very sword was inches away from the other male's neck.

After avoiding the deadly sword, Naruto quickly got behind the last Uchiha and attacked with taijutsu. However, against the legendary Mangekyo Sharingan every single hit was deemed useless.

The two shinobi jumped back, effectively putting some distance between them and charged their favorite attacks.

"I won't let you destroy Konoha, teme!"

"As if you could ever stop me, dobe!"

The chidori chirped in anticipation unlike the silent, but equally powerful rasengan. The blond smirked, no matter how many new techniques they learned, no matter how stronger they got, these two techniques were the only ones worthy for their fight. These two techniques were a symbol of their bond and it was an unspoken oath between them that these two techniques would be the ones to end their fight.

They classed and a wave of chakra turned everything around them into dust as a white light covered them both.

…

She was close to them when a wave of chakra almost knocked her of her feet. She bent down and brought her hands up to shield her eyes from the cloud of dust that followed.

Her heart clenched painfully inside her chest sending waves of chills through the rest of her body.

Could she be too late?

The two idiots couldn't be dead, could they?

Shaking her head she removed the images of her two teammates lying on the floor in a pool of their own blood. She raised and jumped to the next branch using her top speed.

…

Konoha's copy ninja had just finished reporting when the familiar surge of chakra tickled his senses, now he was running as if his life depended on it and in a way it did. Two of the most important people in his life were going to kill each other.

Those two young men were like sons to him, they were family. He made so many mistakes with his first team and equally as many with his current one. His fists clenched on their own accord, this time he was going to make things right, he was going to save them both.

His calm exterior vanished at the feel of another chakra rushing towards the fight. He knew that chakra like he knew the other two; it belonged to the only female of his team.

The very pregnant female of his team.

'No, no…' He thought, he knew how Sakura thought and he could already imagine her jumping in front of the boys in order to stop them. The picture almost gave him a heart attack, if he didn't hurry that girl was going to get herself killed.

He increased his speed to the maximum and wished from the bottom of his heart that neither his students nor his unborn grandkid would get hurt until he got there.

…

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, the pale blue color of the sky greeted him, making him question if this was really a time of war. Hearing a deep growl he reverted his eyes to the figure trying to stand up just a few meters away. His opponent stood hunched over and spit out the blood that had accumulated to his mouth.

Summoning what little energy he had left, he pushed himself up despite the pain that wacked his whole body. Staring at the midnight pools of his friend he knew that it was time. Time to bring an end, time to make the loneliness and sorrow disappear.

The last of the Uchihas felt his torn arm scream in pain as electricity once again flooded in his veins and the loudmouthed shinobi that was equally wounded winced at the amount of blood that was coating his own arm.

The two charged their attacks once again knowing that this was the last time they were going to attack each other. They both knew that this final strike would decide their fate.

The dark haired male rushed forward and his blond opponent would have done the same had a familiar chakra not appeared. He froze and knowing he couldn't stop once he started his attack he let the blue orb of chakra fade to nothing.

He watched as understanding downed on the other man, but he did nothing to stop the attack.

The chidori was only moments away from connecting with the blond's chest when she jumped in front of said blond. Her hands outstretched as an act of protection and her eyes begged him to stop.

"Please stop! SASUKE!" His mind was overflowing with thoughts, could he do it? Could he kill her?

KILL HER

KILL HER

KILL HER

He pushed all thoughts aside and left only that one lingering. He had to kill her, she was a pest, a weakness he had to get rid of.

She was a Konoha shinobi, he owned it to his family.

His pain in his heart became unbearable and he closed his eyes so he could withstand it, he pushed himself forward just a little longer and it would be over.

Her scream torn him to pieces and he felt hot blood coat his hand.

For the first time in his life since the massacre, the young Uchiha felt terrified, scared out of his mind at the thought of opening his eyes. His was afraid of seeing her innocent orbs painted with agony, of seeing his own hand soaked in her blood.

But most of all he was afraid of opening his eyes and seeing her fall to the ground, lifeless.

He was afraid that she would never smile again, that her eyes would never sparkle again. That he would watch the light he thought he never needed be overlapped by the darkness.

"Open your eyes Sasuke" A soft, fatherly voice ordered and for some reason he felt he had to do as asked. That voice… it was familiar, somewhere buried deep inside his memories that very same voice sounded like family.

Opening his eyes he was meat with something he never expected. His right wrist was surrounded by two strong arms and his fingers were covered in the red liquid he hated. Raising his eyes to the face of the person in front of him he found a single black eye smiling down at him.

"Forgive me, I made many mistakes… I hope I can make things right for once…"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Take care of them both, Sasuke…" The last of his energy left him and he felt with a thud to the ground, the medic quickly channeling chakra to her hands kneeled beside him and desperately pushed every drop of her energy to him.

The black haired male stared at the scene in front of him utterly dumbfounded. His clean hand reached for his face and he was surprised to feel his cheeks dump with what could only be tears.

Why did they fell?

Was it because of the thought of her being killed?

Or was it because of the sincerity of the one he, at some point, considered a second father?

A strong punch hit him at the side of his face, and before he could blink a blond mop of hair invaded his line of vision. Konoha's hero grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him up.

"WAKE UP TEME! Can't you see we all care about you? Can't you see that's where you belong?" With newfound power the blond punched the Uchiha until he fell to the ground.

"CANT YOU SEE THAT NO MATTER WHO YOU ARE WE WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU?" Those words made something inside him snap.

'_I will always love you' _Those were his brother's words, those words that he considered the best gift anyone had ever given him.

He caught the next punch aimed for his face.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN ALONE!"

"I KNOW! I met them teme… my family. They left again and so did pervy sage, I understand now, how it feels when your loved ones get killed and you can do nothing about it. I wanted revenge too, you know, but I understood that revenge won't bring anyone back. It will only cause more pain…"

"I am an avenger, revenge is my only God"

"Don't do this Sasuke, deep down you know this isn't the only path, look at me, look at Sakura-chan and tell me you see no future with us, tell me you see no future in your brother's dream."

"My brother is dead!"

"He died to protect what he held dear!" Blue tear stained eyes that mirrored his own stared at his very soul and instead of the pich-black emptiness most people saw, they saw a confused child.

"Onegai, Sasuke-kun… don't suffer alone anymore…" A small voice reached his ears and he knew that he was defenseless against that voice.

He closed his eyes, and behind the darkness that greeted him pictures of his past came to life.

'_Tou-san' _Would he be proud of him if he followed his own heart?

'_Kaa-chan' _Would she smile for him if he protected those he held dear?

'_Nii-san' _Would he poke his forehead if he lived the life he gave him to the fullest?

And the picture of his dad nodded…

And the picture of his mother smiled…

And the picture of his brother touched his forehead with his own…

Meeting blue eyes once again, no words were spoken and the grin that broke into the blond's face could bring shame to the sun itself.

"It was about time."

"K-KAKASHI-SENSEI, YOU ARE NOT DEAD!"

"Of course I am not dead, have a little faith at Sakura's abilities." Now nothing could stop the blond from grinning like an idiot, his family was whole once again and his promise had been fulfilled. He felt like the strongest person on earth, like he could become the Hokage at that very moment.

The Uchiha's zeroed on the pinkette. It was evident that she had cried a lot. Her eyes were red and puffy and tearstains were glistering as the rays of the sun fell on them.

He didn't know exactly what his feelings were, but he knew he wanted to protect her from everything, he wanted to be near her and he wanted her to be his. Maybe one day the name of this feeling would came to him out of the blue, but for now he would settle with keeping her safe.

The silver haired sensei rose to his feet.

"We still have a war to win, but first-" He turned and pointed at the pinkette.

"We get her back at the medic's tent!" He said in a voice that left no room for an objection.

"D-demo-"

"This time you are staying there, unless you want an overprotective Uchiha freaking out about your antics" He whispered in her ear making sure the other two didn't hear a thing.

The pinkette paled and felt her legs give up, the older man steadied her.

"Sakura-chan are you okay? You look pale?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine N-naruto, just tired…" The Uchiha noticed her weird behavior but chose not to comment on it.

"OKAY! LET'S WIN THIS WAR!"

**That's it! **

**Let me know if you liked it, kay? **

**Ideas about how to get rid of Madara are much welcomed!**

**Bye for now,**

**Wings Of A Butterfly….**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hi!**

**Well, **

**I have to say I was speechless when I saw the reviews for the last chapter….**

**I'm so HAPPY (I almost fell from the couch when I checked the reviews!)**

**I would like to thank;**

**Sakurablossom25**

**Midnight Angel Sakura**

**GreeceSJL**

**Wealse-chan**

**DarkNinjaz7**

**Thaaaaaaaaaaank you!**

**ENJOY**

Team seven sped through the forest heading for the medic's tents. Leading the way was Konoha's orange clad shinobi, his bright smile could make the sun ashamed and the sparkle adorning his blue eyes could make the stars want to hide in the darkness.

Behind him followed the copy ninja, his smile was well hidden behind his black mask. But his sole black eye was softened with the feeling of being whole. He smiled for himself, not for the world to see. He smiled in a way only a father he watched from the sidelines, yet he was always there for his team.

To his left was the only girl- no woman- of his team, wearing a small smile she enjoyed the feeling of the air stroking her face. She felt like a child again, innocent, pure, happy, she felt that if she let herself go, she could float up in the sky and lay down on the soft clouds without a single care in the world.

A few steps behind there was another male, someone who held great power. His expert eyes were trained on the form of his pink haired teammate. His face held a stoic expression but his blood was boiling and flowing frantically in his veins.

They reached their destination and scattered, the silver haired man went to report to the higher ups while the blond boy left to get healed. The remaining two spent a couple of minutes in utter silence, before the voice of the pinkette cut through it like a knife.

"Let's go, you need healing as well…" She considered taking his hand, but thought better of it, deciding to let him follow instead. He did follow and she led him in a more silent place, where they didn't need to worry about someone recognizing him and throwing a tantrum.

He jumped up and sat on the lowest branch of a tree and she followed suit, copying his movements. Her hands glowed green and she placed them softly on his right hand. The wounds there were quite serious, the skin of his hand was burned and almost completely torn and some of the bones were fractured. Moving up she was met with countless small scratches that were oozing blood. She concentrated at the task at hand.

He watched her as she worked, her face, her eyes, her gentle movements. Her eyes were glued to his hand and her eyebrows slightly furrowed. The black shirt she had on was complementing her soft features. His own eyes tailed lower, taking in her feminine curves and her slender legs.

She was beautiful indeed, more beautiful than he recalled, but to him nothing on her could even compete with her eyes. He couldn't find the words to describe how they made him feel, maybe because he wasn't used to this feelings.

"What are you going to do now?" Her voice stroked his ears and he almost closed his eyes in surrender. Almost being the key word, after all he was still Uchiha Sasuke.

"I don't know, I'll decide when Kakashi comes back." She nodded and although she tried to look confident, he could still tell that something was bothering her.

He wanted to ask her, but something held him back, it was a piece of him that thought it was none of his business. One look was all it took to scatter that piece in oblivion, but by the time he decided to open his mouth, she had already finished bandaging his arm.

"All right, finished!" She patted the bandages and smiled.

"Saku-"

"Yo!" Their sensei greeted cheerfully, but he quickly put his cheerful self aside, making them both tense.

"I hate to interrupt you, but we have a problem. The revived Madara is still out there, he is currently fighting the five Kages" The Uchiha tensed even more at the newfound piece of information.

"What are we going to do Kakashi-sensei?"

"You are going in to heal Naruto, the other medics seem to be facing problems." She nodded and jumped off the branch. Pausing mid-step she threw a last pleading look back at her only love and hurried to the tent that her friend was.

"Don't worry, you will get it eventually…" The jonin smiled slightly at his student and allowed himself a brief moment to enjoy the confusion that decorated the younger male's face. Then he jumped up and disappeared, just as suddenly as he appeared.

The other man sat casually at the branch wondering how on earth his sensei could know what was bothering him. He couldn't be that easy to read, can he?

He sighed, that old man was always a mystery to him. Speaking of mysteries…

What was wrong with him?

Why did his heart suddenly thumped like there was no tomorrow when she was near him?

Why was logic forgotten every time she touched him?

Earlier that day, when he thought he killed her, his soul was ready to follow hers.

He slid his hands in his pockets and sighed, the last thing he needed at a time like that was to question his own sanity.

His fingers clenched and he felt a small object brush against his –just healed- skin. He trapped the item in his palm and lifted it up. Opening his hand, the first thought that crossed his mind was that someone was playing a joke to him.

More thoughts followed and somewhere in the river of words and feelings he found the answer that he had been searching for. He stood up and felt for his teammates' chakra. With the speed he was known for he followed the mental path to his team.

**!**

Naruto was healed and ready to conquer the whole shinobi world –too bad he was the hero-

By his side stood his sensei and his female teammate, currently, those two were engaged in a fierce argument. Said argument was no other than Sakura entering the war. He sighed, he still couldn't understand why Kakashi insisted on her staying right here, sure, he agreed that she shouldn't get involved with the biggest battles, but this was too much.

He was ready to grab the silver mop of hair and rush to the battlefield when the last member of team seven made his appearance.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei, teme is here! We should go already!" He whined.

"What are you going to do, Sasuke?" The older male turned from the pinkette.

"I'll face Madara." The jonin closed his eyes, silently accepting the Uchiha's decision.

"OI TEME! You can't face him alone, we are going with you!"

"No, dobe, you and Kakashi are going to search for the masked 'Madara' I'll join you when I'm done."

"BUT TE-"

"Shut up dobe! He is an Uchiha and I will face him as an Uchiha, furthermore, I own it to my brother!" His tone spelt finality and the so called dobe kept his mouth shut.

"Okay, if you are both ready, we should leave." The copy ninja tried to ease the tension, but failed miserably.

"LET'S GO!" They made to leave before a soft voice stopped them.

"W-wait, Sasuke-kun…" Said male turned his attention to the source of this angelic voice and immediately he felt the same dreaded emotions he always felt when it came to her.

His heart sped up and clenched sending waves of sweet pain through his veins.

"Let's go Naruto!"

"Why not wait for teme?"

"We have our own mission, we don't have to wait!" Before the poor boy could object, the older man had already grabbed the front of his shirt and was dragging him away.

"Umm... I just wanted to tell you s-something..." the words felt heavy, and her chest was unable to accommodate them, her breathing got faster, but she knew she had to tell him.

He took a few steps forward and came to tower over her. Lifting one hand, he pulled a stray of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"I'm coming back." His voice hid no lie and she knew he meant it. She smiled.

"I-" he cut her off with his lips.

Why did he kiss her?

This time he knew the answer and he hated himself for letting something like this happen to him, but it was too late now; he was far too deep to get out. And he never wanted to get out, he admitted bitterly to himself.

His lips kept moving against hers and out of reflex her hands were already around his neck. It was different than that night, back then they were desperate.

Desperate too feel each other.

Desperate to fill their empty sells.

Now they were whole and another feeling overshadowed that desperation.

Now they were just themselves.

He broke the kiss much to their disappointment. He reached inside his pocket and with his other hand he took one of hers. He cautiously placed something in her palm and curled her fingers closed.

"I'll be back." He told her firmly and took off.

She stood there, watching the place he occupied just moments ago. Sighing she brought her hand up to her face and opened it. What she found there confused her; it was a single silky petal.

A cherry blossom petal…

**That's it!**

**And we have a kiss!**

**I don't really have anything to say except; NOOOOOOOOOO that damn snake is back T.T and I thought cats were supposed to have nine lives.**

**Madara summoning the ten-tails before getting the kyubi was something I expected, I even thought of adding it to chapter 15 (before reading the manga) but I thought who needs a giant beast when he has Madara to get rid of….**

**I should have added it though, maybe then I could get people to think I'm Kishimoto-san (hidden meaning: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO) **


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys!**

**Glad to know you enjoyed last chapter ^.^**

**A huge 'thank you' to:**

**GreeceSJL**

**Bbarbie325**

**LadyAizenUchiha**

**sakurablossom25 **

**Midnight Angel Sakura**

**Wealse-chan**

**Now, on with chapter 18!**

**ENJOY**

Kakashi and Naruto sped through the forest with all of their senses on high alert. In the distance they could feel other shinobi battling with the white Zetsus and if they concentrated they could feel the Kages' chakra flare.

Naruto had already entered the sage mode and was frantically searching for the masked man's signature.

"I got him!" He screamed and increased his speed, getting in front of his sensei.

"I can also feel teme running towards Madara…" His voice darkened.

"Don't worry about him, focus on our 'Madara'" The voice of the jonin held a tone of finality, but at the same time it was comforting.

Their speed increased even more as they headed for their enemy.

**!**

The Uchiha was running as well, while thinking of a way to make the Kages understand that he was on their side before they try to kill him.

'I'll just have to deal with it when I get there…'

**!**

_Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu_

_Suiton: Suijinch_

The Mizukage took a deep breath and released the jutsu, effectively protecting herself and the Kazekage from Madara's technique.

Meanwhile the oldest of the Kage's prepared his own attack. Once the attack was ready he nodded to the Hokage, who rushed forward with her fist loaded with chakra.

Madara activated susanoo and extended the monster's fist in order to collide with that of the woman's.

A second before the collision the blond woman jumped up, causing the monster's fist to hit the ground. Before Madara could react, the woman smashed her hand against the deadly creature's head. The force behind that single hit buried the lowest ribs of the susanoo in the ground.

The Kazekage found the chance to bind the monster's arms by commanding the sand to cover them. Madara easily broke the sand's hold and went after the blond woman that had just delivered a kick to the monster's head, making it lean backwards.

The Hokage used the monster's forehead to jump away just as the older Kage released his destructive jutsu.

_Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no jutsu_

Dust covered the torn clearing, and Madara emerged from the brown cloud looking unfazed.

Summoning his susanoo once again he aimed for the blue clad woman and as she jump to avoid the incoming fist, he used susanoo's othe hand to grab her.

"Mizukage!" The Raikage cried and tried to free the brown haired woman only to be slapped back into the ground by the susanoo's other fist.

The Mizukage tried to free herself, but only the monstrous strength of the Hokage could open the cage of bones.

Seemingly out of nowhere a purple arrow hit the monster's elbow, breaking its arm in two.

The Mizukage was freed and she landed gracefully to the balls of her feet.

As soon as the other Kage's made sure Mei was alright, they turned to face the one that fired the arrow and there, right in front of their eyes the last Uchiha stood arms crossed in front of his chest and face as stoic as ever.

Madara stood there measuring the boy's abilities, he obviously possessed the Mangekyo Sharingan and he was talented enough to inflict damage to his susanoo. He was young but obviously strong.

"Who are you?" He spoke calmly, expecting the young man to show at least a sign of discomfort.

But there was none, the face of the young Uchiha remained the same.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"An Uchiha? Why are you helping them?"He was curious to hear the answer, from the expressions of the Kage's that man's arrival was unexpected.

"I'm not helping them, I'm finishing what my brother started!" And with that he charged forward, the chidori chirping in his palm.

The other Uchiha did a katon and he was forced to jump back to avoid the raging flames.

Behind the curtain of red flames shone the black flames of Amaterasu. Knowing there was no way he could evade that jutsu, he activated the Mangekyo sharingan. Before he could try to absorb the flames, a cloud of sand raised in front of him, preventing the black flames from reaching him.

He turned to stare at the man that commanded the sand and found him wearing an almost invisible smirk.

"So, your eyes have opened." He spoke and the young Uchiha smirked back.

"Gaara-" He was interrupted by a loud voice that came from no other than the Raikage.

"You have some nerve showing up before us Uchiha!"

"Raikage! I would appreciate it if you stopped talking to one of my shinobi like that." Everyone turned to stare dumfounded at the Hokage and she in turn glared at the dark haired boy.

"I'll give him hell about everything later, now we have more important problems" The Raikage gritted his teeth as he gazed at the blond woman, but he knew she was right. Nevertheless that didn't mean she could order him around.

The Kazekage landed next to the young Uchiha and readied his sand.

"We can get rid of the susanoo, but our greatest problem is his clones." Sand flew up and covered his mouth from view, he leaned and whispered.

"Your Mangekyo enables you to tell the real one, right?" The Uchiha nodded. All of the sudden sand flew up and into his pockets dragging along a red piece of paper.

"We will force him to use his clones and you will go after the real Madara, I will use the sand in your pocket to immobilize him and then seal him" The black haired boy nodded once again, it sounded like a good plan, yet he was not sure it would work.

The Kazekage nodded to the other Kage's and they all got into fighting positions. The oldest man concentrated his chakra to form the jutsu that would make the susanoo disappear.

The Kazekage on the other hand covered the beast with sand, effectively cutting Madara's view of the battlefield. Madara smirked although it was not seen by his enemies.

Onoki released his jutsu and he was forced to drop susanoo, seconds later he jumped up to avoid getting hit by raikage's fist. He breathed a huge fireball that was countered by the mizukage's water ninjutsu.

Even before he landed sand attempted to smash him into pieces and a huge rock was sent his way. He managed to free himself of the sand and avoid the rock, but he was forced to use Kamui to dodge an orb of lava coming from the Mizukage.

"Time to end this!" He spoke and with that he summoned thirty clones.

"I'm bored of that thing you call a fight, so I will end you all right now." The clones scattered and surrounded the Kage's.

Sasuke seeing his cue scanned the battlefield for the form of the true Madara and he found him in the group of clones that took up the Hokage. He was slowly approaching her, the killing intent dominant in his aura.

Meeting the Kazekage's eyes he sent him a silent message. Then he run, he sprinted across the field in his top speed. Halfway to his target he activated his chidori, at the same time Madara realized that the younger Uchiha could probably see him.

The revived Uchiha sent a couple of clones his way, thinking that they would be enough to quickly finish him off. What he didn't expect was for the Raikage to jump in front of the younger Uchiha and open his way by punching the clones.

Jumping away from the Hokage and fired a fireball at the black haired boy, but it never met its target as a wall of sand stopped it.

As Sasuke neared Madara he activated Amaterasu, knowing that the elder Uchiha would face no trouble dodging it.

He did dodge it and the black haired boy jumped through the black flames, with the susanoo's ribs protecting him and his glowing hand stretched in front of him.

His hand pierced the man's shoulder and the same man, looking unfazed grabbed his wrist and pulled out a kunai with his other hand.

"You are a disgrace for all Uchiha's" He spoke calmly and raised his hand to kill the boy, only to find himself unable to move.

"No, you are." He replied with equal calm as sand wrapped around his form, quickly moving him away from the scene, while another cloud of sand, carrying red tags, wrapped around the older Uchiha.

Feeling the end, the first Uchiha ordered one of his clones to get rid of the damn brat. Moving with unimaginable speed the clone found himself behind the black haired teen. Sasuke unable to completely evade the attack, brought his hands up to prevent much damage from being done.

Madara's eyes widen as the blade of his clone went through the body of the female Hokage. From the looks of it the other Kages, as well as the younger Uchiha, were just as surprised.

She removed the blade and the wound closed after mere seconds.

"Listen Uchiha, I am Senju Tsunade, granddaughter of the first Hokage. And out of respect for my grandfather and for my fallen comrades I shall never allow any harm come to my friends or the ones I am supposed to protect!" Her strong voice boomed at the field.

No one was sure to exactly whom of the Uchihas she was addressing, but no one asked.

The Kazekage quickly finished the sealing and everyone stopped breathing, half expecting the revived man to pop out of nowhere and attack them.

The first one to react was the tsuchikage, who clutched his back and sat to the ground, mumbling something along the lines of 'I'm getting to old for this stuff'

"Is it over?" The Mizukage asked, still keeping her guard up.

"Yes, we got him." The Kazekage confirmed that Madara was gone once and for all.

The black haired male turned around and begun to walk away.

"Where do you think you are going, brat?" The Raikage grabbed his sleeve and brought him up to his level.

"I have things to take care of." He spoke, still as stoic as ever.

"What do you think you are doing Raikage?" Tsunade walked towards the raging man.

"Madara is gone, so nothing can stop me from dealing with this brat." The woman put her hand to the Raikage's chest and using a little bit of chakra she pushed him away from the last Uchiha.

"I told you I will deal with him once this war was over, now let him go."

"Are you telling me to just let a criminal walk away?" The male's anger reached a new high.

"He did help us get rid of Madara!" She abswered back feeling her own anger flare.

"Let him go, Raikage. We own him and besides, I think you saw for yourself that he isn't the same as he was back then." The Kazekage joined in, earning a death glare from the enraged Kage.

"He is a Konoha shinobi and if the Hokage vouches for him I'm willing to let him go." The oldest of the Kages called from his spot on the ground.

The Raikage glared at the Hokage, who smirked in satisfaction.

"I am taking full responsibility for his actions." The Raikage turned his head to the other female of the group, hoping for a reaction.

She just nodded to the group, letting them know that she had no objections at letting the Uchiha go.

"Very well." The Raikage mumbled and sighed.

The Uchiha turned around to stare one last time at the Kages and then he disappeared from their sight.

**Phewwwww**

**At last! I had to rewrite that chapter a couple of times…**

**I think it was good enough, considering the fact that I suck at battle scenes…**

**Please, let me know what you thought of it ^.^**

**Bye bye**

**Wings Of A Butterfly…**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey!**

**This is chapter 19 of Mission gone wrong**

**I hope you like it.**

'**Thank you's at the end of the chapter**

**ENJOY**

"We're getting closer." A mix of anticipation and anger slipped through the blond man's voice.

The two Konoha shinobi increased their pace and readied themselves for the upcoming battle.

Reaching a small clearing, they landed gracefully to the floor and scanned the area.

"He is coming!" The loudmouthed ninja glared ahead of him while bending his knees to get into a fighting position.

His companion mimicked his actions, while drawing a kunai. Moments later a masked man appeared across the clearing. The smirk behind the mask was well hidden, yet the two Konoha shinobi could almost feel it.

Before the blond could utter a single word the masked man had already moved behind him with a sword firmly held in his hand.

"Time to get the kyubi." He whispered and raised his sword.

He watched, not surprised as the blond moved with blinding speed, jumping away from the swords cutting edge. The silver haired man threw the kunai to the enemy and watched as he caught it with no effort at all.

Activating the Mangekyo sharingan, he launched himself up in the air, maneuvering his body so his head was looking down towards the enemy. At the same time Naruto, whose body was already covered in the nine-tailed fox's chakra, rushed forward with the Rasengan in his hand.

The masked Madara avoided the deadly attack and raised his sword to attack once again. Seeing the opportunity Kakashi released Kamui, but his target avoided the attack by disappearing.

Naruto made some clones and watched as the masked man reappeared behind his sensei, delivering a strong kick to his side. The silver haired Jonin burst into chirping blue lightning and Naruto nodded to his clones, letting them know his plan.

The clones rushed forward, some of them jumping up in the air, while the rest scattered around the man. He took them all out using taijutsu alone. As the smoke from the clone's disappearance lifted, Naruto glowing with the demon's chakra emerged in front of the man.

He tried to deliver a punch, but it went right through the enemy's body. Quickly regaining his stance he formed a hand of chakra just as his silver haired teacher appeared at his side.

"Don't be careless, we need a plan." He heard him say, but he paid no attention as he sped forward, creating a rasengan. The older man cursed and charged his own signature attack, just in case his student needed back up.

The masked man watched as the two shinobi came at him and he decided that it was time to get serious. Raising his arm he created a force field and expanded it. Kakashi, seeing the approaching attack shouted at his younger teammate, but it was no use. Both of them were slammed back, knocking down several trees in the process.

The first one to get to his feet was the blond.

'Facing trouble, aren't you, brat?' A voice echoed in his head.

'Kurama?' The golden chakra that hugged his body shifted and nine golden tails appeared behind him.

'You might still be unable to transform, but against Madara I'll pass all of my strength on you.' Blue eyes widen and then closed, while a small smile broke to the blond's face.

'Thank you!' Reopening his eyes he watched as the masked man faded away. He felt around the clearing for the man's emotions, he followed the string of hate and watched as the masked guy reappeared behind him.

Making good use of the demon's help, he pumped more chakra to his feet and with unimaginable speed he rushed behind his enemy. Caching him unprepared, he used his chakra arms to slash him, leaving a deep gash on his back.

'Damn him' The masked man thought as he inspected his injury and his completely destroyed fan. Seconds after that he was forced make himself transparent in order to avoid a ball of lightning that came his way.

The Jonin pulled his hand back and the string of lightning attached to his finger pulled the mass of lightning towards the masked man once again.

The other Konoha shinobi jumped up and charged the infamous rasengan. Both attacks went through him, much to their disappointment.

The masked Madara, getting bored of this, used his telekinetic techniques to slam the silver haired man onto a big rock, his next move was to sent a fire jutsu towards said man.

With no time to evade the attack the Konoha Jonin activated Kamui, sending the fire ball in another dimension. Smirking, his attacker send another, even bigger one towards him. Feeling the exhaustion from his previous jutsu and the pain from the hit, the copy ninja fell in one knee.

His comrade rushed to his side, only to be slammed back, thanks to one of Madara's jutsu.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" He screamed as the red flames hid the older man from his eyes. He stared with wide eyes to where he last saw his teacher and his breath got stuck in his throat.

As the flames subsided, he could make out two figures standing there, narrowing his eyes he tried to see past the smoke and the ashes.

And he did it.

Kakashi was still leaning on one knee and in front of him stood no other than the last Uchiha smirking, probably at his own dumbfounded expression. Around his two teammates the purple ribs of the susanoo could be clearly seen.

"What's the meaning of this Sasuke?" The masked man spoke, letting his anger coat his words.

The Uchiha smirked even more.

"What do you think." He spoke as he drew his sword. It wasn't a question, he noted as he stood straight and let his blue orbs connect with the midnight one's of his friend.

He couldn't help but smile as the one he considered his brother stood proud next to their teacher.

He was brought back to reality when their enemy made his move, aiming for the black haired rogue ninja.

Sasuke clenched his sword and got ready for the incoming attack. 'Madara' was already halfway through the clearing, when all three of them were pulled towards him.

Sasuke was heading for the sharp edge of the man's sword, while Naruto and Kakashi were dragged behind him.

He raised his sword to block the blow, but it never came. Kakashi, still exhausted and with the wound he received from Sasuke's chidori reopened, managed to use Kamui to swallow not only the sword, but the man's arm as well.

Naruto, taking advantage of the five second's loophole and the pain their enemy was experiencing appeared behind him and attempted to hit him with the rasengan.

He was stopped when chains shoot out of the man's sleeve, circling him and preventing him from moving.

The Uchiha was behind the man in mere seconds, with his sword in midair. The attack once again didn't meet its target and the young Uchiha greeted his teeth in frustration.

The man jumped through him and landed behind him. Just as the Uchiha turned around an invisible force sent him flying back. He slammed against the dobe and then both of them hit the ground, hard.

During the fall, Sasuke's sword had slipped from his hand and had pierced the blond's shoulder.

They both stood up and Sasuke retrieved his sword and sheathed it. He turned to his left to watch as his fatherly figure struggled to stand up while holding a bleeding wound that he himself had inflicted.

He turned behind him to watch his comrade clutch the shoulder that was pierced by his own sword, and flinch.

Making up his mind, he activated his sharingan and turned to the loudmouthed shinobi, showing him his plan in a genjutsu.

"T-teme, what the…?" But he was already gone.

He reached the masked man in what appeared to be milliseconds and attempted a roundhouse kick, only for his leg to pass through the man.

The masked man materialized and caught the fist he attempted next.

"Chidori Nagashi!" electricity run through his veins and hugged his body, yet the enemy had managed to dodge.

Gritting his teeth he decided it was time to set his plan in motion. He wouldn't let anyone close to him get hurt again.

His brother sacrificed his life for him.

The dobe took all the attacks he ever directed on him.

His sensei guided him to the best of his abilities, only to be wounded by him.

The woman he loved offered him her heart and he crashed it.

It killed him inside, to finally understand what he was turned into. And at that exact time and place he swore to himself to never let anyone important to him get hurt.

With his regular sharingan still activated he launched at the masked man. Kicks and punches were delivered with the speed he was known for.

The enemy, even though he was impressed with the Uchiha's speed, evaded the hits with ease.

And then he finally saw it, a little opening. Seizing his chance he grabbed a kunai and trust it forward.

Feeling the pain from the hit the last Uchiha quickly shifted to the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and casted the strongest genjutsu he could produce to the older man.

He knew that with the man's power, he would break free of the genjutsu in mere minutes. Yet he tried to hold on for just a little bit longer.

Just a little longer.

_RASENGAN_

He felt the blond's chakra mix with that of the tailed beast as the force of the technique pushed him back.

Blood spluttered everywhere and he tried to focus his eyes at the scene in front of him.

His blond comrade stood in the middle of the clearing, with blood oozing out the wound in his shoulder.

Following his line of sight, he saw their opponent on the ground, in a pool of his own blood.

His silver haired sensei quickly kneeled over the man and examined his vitals.

"He's dead!" He exclaimed, almost surprised.

Dead.

He was dead, he did –no they did it!

Feeling the satisfaction for achieving his goal wear of, he fell to his knees and watched as a red puddle formed around him.

His vision became blurry and somewhere in the distance he could make out a familiar voice calling his name.

"T-teme?" His knees gave up and his eyes met the sky as he fell on his back.

"TEME!" The voice was closer now, but he couldn't tell exactly how close.

His consciousness faded to nothing and what little was left of his self vaguely registered the darkness swallow him whole.

"SASUKE!"

His last coherent thought was…

'Gomen, Sakura, I broke my promice…'

**The End…**

**Just kidding hehe ^.^ somehow I think no one found that funny…**

**Oh well, please let me know what you think.**

**IMPORTANT, for those who reviewed;**

**I usually PM those who left a review to thank them properly and/or answer any questions. For the last couple of weeks I had been facing major connection problems. (I usually had to refresh the site at least 5 times in order to sent a PM) **

**The thing is I just noticed some of those PMs disappear from the outbox. I'm not sure if they got send so, today I'll post the answers here**.

Noura; Thank you for reviewing. Sasuke is acting like an idiot, but I have a feeling Kishimoto is planning something by reviving Orochimaru, I guess we'll see.

Wealse-chan; Glad you liked the battle, I was really unsure of the last chapter. Thank you for your encouraging words, seriously, you took a weight of my shoulders ^.~

DarkNinjaz7; (^.^)/ *wave wave* Hey, what's up? Glad to know you understood that chapter, if you ever have anything to ask, just ask right away, kay? Gaara and Sasuke are my favorite male characters (although I love to torture Sasuke, while I see Gaara more like a teddy bear xD) and I believe they have that weird way of understanding each other, I don't think I conveyed that right, let's hope some mangaka out there can do it better ^.~

GreeceSJL; Glad you liked it ;D 'cause it gave me a headache, seriously battles (especially long ones) are not my thing. I don't get it how both of those scenes ended up that big… Anyway, as you probably read already, Sasuke did help with the fight (big time) ^.^

Midnight Angel Sakura; Thank you for reviewing (both of my stories actually ^.^) and yeah Gaara and Sasuke are my favorite male chars, so I couldn't resist putting something like that on last chapter ;D

LadyAizenUchiha; Thank you for your review, I'm so happy you liked last chapter! And It's completely irrelevant but I want Sasuke back too, but he is just had to go and revive the damn snake…

**I tried to keep that short, sorry…**

**Anyway, I will test my theory and act accordingly.**

**Until next time, **

**Wings Of A Butterfly…**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello! (^.^)/**

**Thank you so much for your comments *sniff***

**Thank you to;**

**Noura; **I know it wasn't funny, I was just too bored to delete it xD I think he will get some sense from 'them' but he will still choose revenge… After all everyone is expecting a bad ass fight between Naruto & Sasuke…

**Wealse-chan**

**GreeceSJL**

**LadyAizenUchiha**

**SakuraHarunoGirl**

**Midnight Angel Sakura**

**DarkNinjaz7**

**ENJOY**

He felt himself float in the red darkness behind his closed lids. He had no purpose, no hope and no fear, he just existed. Space and time seemed like words deprived of meaning.

The shape of his own self was blurred by hate and pain. He knew the core of his existence was a bitter cause, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't recall anything else.

The darkness felt cold and he shivered, the deafening silence made him want to scream. He felt numb, helpless and alone.

He couldn't tell how long he waited for something to fill the emptiness, but once he registered the warm feeling his sanity breathed it in.

Warm fingers run through his hair and covering him with a feeling of calmness.

"Sasuke…" His name, spoken in a way that he only heard in his childhood dreams.

"Sasuke…" A warm, tearful voice flooded his senses and he focused all the strength he had left into opening his eyes.

Midnight orbs met with their mirror image and the fingers moved to his cold cheeks.

"Sasuke, you… you've grown so much…" A salty drop of water fell on his cheek and slid down, leaving a glistening path on its way.

"Kaa… chan…" His voice came out hoarse, the words being nothing more than a whisper. The woman nodded kissed his forehead.

"You are a man now… and I wasn't there to see you grow up…" More tears spilled from the beautiful woman's eyes and his heart stilled.

Lifting his hand he settled his palm against the woman's chin, making sure she wasn't just a fragment of his memory.

The woman moved her head and kissed his palm.

"You suffered so much…" She murmured in his hand, her voice betraying regret.

"I'm sorry Kaa-chan I-" She slapped his hand away and hugged him, burying her head in his shoulder and he froze unable to do anything.

"No! Never say you are sorry! You did nothing wrong, my son, it is I who should be apologizing." She paused as a sob wacked her small frame.

"I'm so sorry for letting you go through all this pain, I'm so sorry for not being by your side, I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you." With every word he felt tears trying to escape his self-control.

"I was a terrible mother, I let both my children suffer alone." The feelings broke loose and a weird, salty liquid grazed his skin.

"Could you ever forgive me, Sasu-chan?" He couldn't stand it anymore, the memories he locked inside his chest and the feelings of bitter loneliness.

His hands moved on their own accord and soon enough he was squeezing the petite woman back, letting it all out.

She held him, like she always had when he was sad and he welcomed it as he sank in the sweet embrace.

A part of his mind wondered if his sins could be washed away by this moment. He slowly pulled away, his more controlled self taking over.

She held him in place, not willing to let him go and with her thumb she dried his tears, like she knew she should have done all these years.

"There is so much I want to tell you, yet I have not much time. Sasuke, I want you to know that I have always been proud of you, I would give my life to take away your pain."

"I know that when we died, a part of you died as well. From then on you set revenge as your only goal and you followed a dark path." The black haired male averted his eyes in shame, because deep down he always knew that his mother would never approve of his choices.

"Don't show me such a sad face." She lifted his head back up and she held his gaze.

"I told you, no matter what you do, I'll always be proud of you." It was her turn to avert her eyes.

"I have a favor to ask…" The soft words left her mouth and he nodded, unable to trust his voice.

"Please, forget about your revenge." She looked back up.

"Please, stop suffering."

"Kaa-chan…"

"Please, live!" She hugged him again feeling her time running out.

"I… I will…" She smiled.

"That's my Sasuke, never forget… I love you and I will always watch over you…" She stood up and took a few steps back.

"Wait!" He stood up too and stretched his hand towards her.

"You can't stay here Sasuke, you have to get back, they are waiting for you." He didn't even have to wonder who 'they' were, he slowly let his hand fall back to his side.

In either side of his mother appeared two more people and his eyes widen when their forms became clear. His father put his hand on his wife's shoulder and his brother stood there smiling lightly at him.

His father left his mother's side and came to stand in front of him. He put one hand in his hair and to his surprise, the older man ruffled his hair.

"I was always proud of you, son. I never told you, but I always thought that you would be the one to bring a change to the clan. " He turned back to where he previously stood.

"Take care otouto" His brother's voice rang in his ears and he watched as his family disappeared from his sight.

Soon the darkness enveloped him again, but this time pain cursed through his body and made him groan.

He tried to take a breath, only to end up gasping for air as his chest constricted with pain.

Unable to ignore his intrusive vision any longer, he opened his eyes and blinked rapidly to clear his view.

He was greeted by a dark room, illuminated by what he guessed was the moonlight. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes, trying to remember where he was.

When he couldn't come up with anything he struggled to stand a bit, in order to inspect the place.

His eyes quickly fell to his left hand where he could feel a small weight holding him down. His eyes widen a bit at the sight of a pink mob of hair resting on his palm.

'Sakura…'

His eyes moved to the right side of him and he was met by the sight of his sensei sleeping on a hospital bed, connected with various instruments he didn't recognize.

A loud creek turned his attention to the opposite side of the room, just in time to see the blond dobe shift on the couch. His arms and legs were hanging of the –apparently too small piece of furniture.

Both of his male teammates were expertly bandaged and with a quick inspection he concluded that he was in a similar predicament.

Sighing he pulled a pink strand between his fingers and stroked it, feeling the softness.

The door opened and a ray of light made him narrow his eyes. The door closed again and he glared up at the blond woman, who, in turn, smiled down at him.

"Finally awake Uchiha?" She whispered and frowned as she spotted her pupil hunched over in an uncomfortable looking position.

"Aa." His voice came out as a raspy whisper and he resisted the urge to flinch.

The busty woman checked the IV and the chart that hung on the bed and then took a small flashlight from her pocket and she checked his eyes.

He would have opened his mouth to say something not at all polite, had she not spoken first.

"You were out for a week. Tobi and Kabuto are dead, Madara is back on his grave and you have been moved in one of the buildings in Konoha that serve as hospitals." She put the flashlight back.

"When you can move again, you'll have to thank the Kazekage for carrying all three of you back and the brat on the couch for donating some blood." She pushed his chest with her index finger and he had to swallow the scream that climbed his throat.

"One more thing Uchiha, if I ever hear that you hurt Sakura, physically or mentally, you are dead!" She whispered harshly and turned around without waiting for a reaction.

Glaring at the door he made to clench his fists only to be reminded of the head occupying his one hand.

The pinkette moaned softly and raised her head. Blinking away the excess sleep her glowing green orbs connected with the dark ones of her teammate.

Once she realized what was going on, she literally jumped on him, making him fall back in the bed.

She kissed him, not caring if anyone saw them or if he would push her away. Straddling his waist she deepened the kiss and he groaned.

Taking the sound as a sign of pain she pulled away and he almost groaned again.

"So sorry Sasuke-kun!" She jumped away from him and inspected his wounds, only to sigh in relief as she found them unharmed.

He pulled her back to bed to lie next to him and she smiled.

"Welcome back Sasuke-kun!" She pecked him on the lips and turned around, setting her back against him and using his bicep as a pillow.

He pretended not to feel the sudden wetness in his arm and kept watching her until her breathing evened.

Seconds before sleep claimed him, he decided to snake his free arm around her waist and pull her close.

He stroked her flat stomach, only to find it wasn't that flat anymore.

But he had no time to ponder about it, as the heavy blanket of sleep clouded his thoughts and his mind sank in the darkness.

Somewhere in the room, a silver haired male smiled to himself and went back to sleep, for once content with how things turned out.

**!**

The next morning came too early for his liking and he growled, automatically feeling for the source of warmth that lay next to him. He opened his eyes as his hands made contact with empty space.

Sitting up on the bed, despite the pain his action evoked, he searched the room for the familiar pink blob.

"She wasn't feeling well and went to grab something to eat." He quickly turned around to the source of the familiar voice, to see his sensei, also sitting up, with his head buried in the pages of an orange book.

"Hn." He nodded slightly and turned to inspect the orange clad ninja, only to find him snoring loudly with his head hanging of the couch.

"Good morning…" The pinkette entered the room smiling as she tossed a red apple to the silver haired man.

"Thank you." He caught the apple and hid his face behind the book as he ate it.

"I thought you would be hungry…" She whispered softly as she passed him a plate with sliced tomatoes.

He smirked at her as he took one and put it in his mouth, savoring the sweet taste.

She fidgeted nervously under his intense gaze.

"You know, while you were out the Kages decided to put you on probation…" He raised an eyebrow, silently urging her to continue.

"Tsunade-sama told me they agreed on one year of probation that included many D-class missions, however they won't seal away your chakra…" She spoke and lowered her head, she knew what that meant, it was a test to see if he was going to stay in Konoha.

By the look on his face he seemed to know that as well, he leaned and whispered.

"I'm staying." She looked up at him but she couldn't meet his eyes.

Nevertheless she smiled because she knew he meant it.

**!**

Another week passed and today was a day the allied shinobi forced celebrated the end of the war.

Today the five Kages would announce the peace treaty between the five nations and the name of their defeated enemy.

Team seven arrived in Suna a few hours before the beginning of the festivities. The majority of the members were still covered in bandages, while a certain pinkette was literally bouncing from anxiousness.

She had decided to tell him today, not that she didn't try before, but all the previews attempts ended up marked as total failures.

Taking a deep breath she eyed his stoic face, they hadn't talked much last week, mainly because he was confined to the hospital and she had been too busy patching up wounds.

The voice of her mentor pulled her attention back to where the Kages stood. They announced the beginning of a new era of peace and urged everyone to protect that peace as there was always going to be someone that tried to destroy it.

They reached to the point where they were going to announce the name of the masked man that almost brought an end to this world.

Gaara stood up.

"We decided the name of that man to remain unknown." There was an uproar to the crowd and the strong voice of the Kazekage echoed once again.

"When we asked for his name he said he was a nobody!" He eyed the blond loudmouthed shinobi.

"When he wrecked havoc, he used another's name. People say that someone dies when no one remembers their name." By now the crowd had turned to the Kazekage.

"Let him remain a nobody. To the history books and to our memories he will be but a dark bruise, that's his punishment; to be forgotten by everyone." He finished as he sat back down and nodded to the blond, letting him know that the Kages accepted his idea.

"Man, I really wanted to know who he was!" The pinkette whined and the silver haired Jonin put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, but it's a fitting punishment; a shinobi's life means nothing compared to his death and not announcing the man's name is like saying he isn't worth remembering."

**!**

Evening came too soon and Sakura found herself suffocating in the midst of so many people. Her stomach clenched and she made a run for her room at the inn.

Reaching the bathroom in only seconds she leaned above the toilet, only to sigh in relief when the wave of nausea faded.

Standing back up she stared at her image in the mirror, vibrant green orbs contrasted with pale skin and pale lips. She sighed again in an attempt to stop her hands from trembling.

"Are you okay?" She jumped leaving a yelp of surprise in the process. The last Uchiha –or so he thought- leaned on the door frame with a subtle look of worry, that had her knees turn to jelly.

"Y-yeah!" She flashed him a smile that did nothing to conceal her panic.

He pushed himself of the door frame and made his way to her, while she took small steps backwards.

"You've been acting weird." He announced and she knew he expected an answer.

"I haven't…" He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her, pushing her towards the wall lightly. She became dizzy again, but for a whole different reason this time.

"Tell me-" He pressed his lips against hers and his hand encircled her waist.

"What's wrong-" He deepened the kiss and his hands made their way under her shirt, stroking the small of her back.

"I'm pregnant…" She realized the words she uttered only when he froze, with his hand still on her back, his lips on hers and his eyes wide.

He stood unmoving for some time and she didn't dare move or make a sound. He retreated slightly.

"W-what?" He couldn't even curse himself for stuttering.

"R-remember, that night… y-you and me… w-we…" Her pale skin was now flooded with a red hue and he couldn't resist smirking, all shock forgotten.

"Is that so…" She thought she caught a glimpse of a smile before she was enveloped in a hug.

He squeezed her, bringing her body flush against his and his pride swell as he felt the small bump on her belly. He buried his nose to the crook of her neck and inhaled her aroma.

"_Bemafe_" He whispered against her skin.

"What?" She whispered back and he put some space between them.

"Be my wife." He said as he rested his forehead on hers.

Her mouth opened but he closed it with his own.

"You know I don't take no for an answer…" He whispered before kissing her again.

She removed herself from his arms and lightly punched his arm.

"And what if I say no?" She turned around and brought her hand in front of her examining her nails, feigning utter indifference.

Strong arms wrapped around her frame.

"Then I'll make you say yes." He crashed her possessively to his chest as he stroked the small bump.

He smiled to himself as he pictured a family, his family!

And he swore to protect them with his life, because he knew what it felt like to lose his family.

**So that's the final chapter *sniff sniff***

**I'm also going to post an epilogue/special chapter of some sorts, but, yeah I still don't know what to include in it…**

**Thank you all so much for your support…**

**And I also want to thank all those who put this story on their favorite/alert list…**

**That's all**

**Please let me know what you think…**

**Wings Of A Butterfly…**


	22. Special chapter and epilogue

**8/12: So, so sorry! After uploading this chapter I realized I uploaded the unedited version of it, not to mention I forgot to save the status changes ^.^'. I didn't have internet access and it's been bugging me all week.**

**I haven't changed anything,you don't have to reread it; I just corrected some errors…**

**Again I'm so sorry (_ _) **

**Okay, so this is a bonus chapter of some sorts and of course the epilogue. The bonus chapter was just a random idea that popped into my mind…**

**I want to thank;**

**Midnight Angel Sakura**

**kloradori **

**Wealse-chan**

**LadyAizenUchiha**

**DarkNinjaz7**

**sakurablossom25**

**mk**

**For the last time,**

**ENJOY**

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN"

The two attacks clashed and a blue light erupted in the clearing. A few steps away a pink haired woman sighed in aggravation.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto! That's enough!" The force of the two techniques pushed the males back and they both panted.

A vein throbbed in her forehead as they engaged in a taijutsu fight.

"Naruto if you are late, Tsunade-sama might change her mind about making you the Hokage!" The blond froze just as he was about to deliver a punch and the Uchiha not wanting to stab his teammate pulled his hand back. The sharingan user lost his balance due to his unexpected move and the result was both males crumbling to the floor, followed by a string of loud curses.

The blond quickly threw the Uchiha that lay on top of him, earning himself a death glare, and made a run for the Hokage tower.

"BE THERE! AND BRING TEME-CHAN WITH YOU!" The pinkette glared after the dust he raised in his path and silently promised to punch him as hard as she could once she was allowed to use chakra again.

The blond had found out about her pregnancy soon after Sasuke did and from then on he started referring to her belly as 'Teme-chan'. To say the pinkette was annoyed would be an understatement.

Her thoughts of a bloodied dobe were forgotten at the feeling of strong arms wrapping around her frame and rubbing her enlarged belly in soothing circles.

She purred in delight and leaned back, resting her head in the crook of the midnight haired male's neck.

"You sure it's okay for you to go?" He asked placing a soft kiss in the column of her neck.

"Yeah, besides I'm not due for another two weeks…" He picked her up and she yelped asking him what he was doing.

He merely smirked as he jumped and disappeared through the dense forest.

**!**

"Hn."

"Seriously Sasuke-kun, I can cook for myself!" She protested as a furious Uchiha grabbed the frying pan from her eager hands.

"Hn." He paid her no attention as he purred the rice on the pan.

"Sasuke-kun stop treating me like a baby!"

"Hn."

"Are you even listening?"

"Hn." To say the pinkette was livid would be putting it lightly.

"Uchiha, I swear if-" She gasped and clenched her stomach. The Uchiha's attention was immediately focused on the pinkette.

"What's wrong?" He asked trying to conceal his worry.

"N-nothing, it's over now…" She said in between pants.

He threw her a suspicious look before helping her to her feet.

A loud 'splash' sound was herd and the Uchiha stared at the puddle of transparent liquid that formed around his feet.

He raised an eyebrow, wondering what it was. He risked a look at his wife and saw her staring in shock at the weird liquid.

Before he could make a fool of himself asking if she peed herself she turned to him looking frightened.

"S-Sasuke-kun, I-I think my water just broke…"

"Wha-"

"I'm having the baby!" She screamed as she saw the question run through his eyes.

He paled.

Baby…

His heartbeat quickened and he took a deep breath.

Summoning a small hawk he quickly sent it to inform Kakashi that he and Sakura would be absent.

He grabbed his panicked wife and made his way to the newly built hospital, carrying her bridal style.

**!**

Kakashi was sitting on the couch in the soon to be Rokudaime Hokage's house. He was fighting a losing battle with sleep as the younger man stood in front of the mirror trying to look perfect for the 'Most important day of his life' as he himself put it.

It was then that the small hawk flew through the window and gave meaning to his boring life.

After reading the message his eyes widen and he almost hopped from his seat.

"Kakashi-junior is being born!" He exclaimed with pride blooming in his chest.

"Kakashi-sensei?" The blond turned to him with a questioning glance.

"Sakura is going into labor!"

**!**

"It's an honor for Konoha to have you here for the ceremony for the new Hokage, Gaara." The blond haired woman smiled warmly at the younger man.

"Today is the day Naruto had been waiting, I couldn't be absent." He smirked, imagining how the blond must be crying from happiness by now.

That exact moment, the same blond burst through the doors screaming.

"Baa-chan I can't become Hokage!" As soon as he finished that sentence the blond woman was already in front of him with a fist glowing with chakra.

"Wait Baa-chan! Sakura is having the baby! She and Teme and Kakashi-sensei are going to be absent. I can't become Hokage without my friends by my side!" The blond woman lowered her fist as he quickly mumbled excuses.

"OH! HEY GAARA!" He greeted and the blond Hokage grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"What was that about Sakura?"

"Oh, Teme-chan is coming out!" He grinned and the blond woman dropped him and turned to the red head.

She opened her mouth but he beat her to it.

"Go, I'll take care of the rest." Both blonds rushed out screaming words of gratitude at the redhead who briefly wondered how on earth he was going to explain the disappearance of the future Hokage to the villagers.

**!**

"At least we know he is Sasuke's child, only an Uchiha would steal the spotlight like that." The silver haired jonin tapped his foot impatiently.

The blond boy that had been pacing up and down the hall for the past three hours chuckled.

"Is it even supposed to take that long?" Sai called from his seat as he lazily drew on his book.

"Yeah…" The jonin mumbled.

The door that separated from the rest of team seven opened and a grinning blond woman walked out. All three males were immediately on their feet.

"Both the baby and Sakura are at top health!"

"YOSHI!"

"Kakashi-junior is finally with us."

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei! There is no way I'm letting my nephew be called Kakashi!"

"Why not, I'll be the baby's Godfather!"

"Ahem!" The busty woman turned their attention back to her.

"The baby is a girl and Sakura has already decided to name her Saki" Kakashi's jaw hit the floor.

"The baby's Godmother would be me and before any of you protests let me tell you that Sakura can already use chakra." They all fell silent.

**!**

"She is so small…" The pink haired woman whispered as she stared at the small baby napping, wrapped around the pink blanket.

"Aa…" Her husband held her to his chest and rested his head on her shoulder, staring with huge pride at their little bundle of joy.

He reached and stroked the baby's cheek as softly as he could, afraid that the soft skin would break at the contact with his calloused hand.

The baby's eyes opened slowly.

"She has blue eyes?" He called softly as he stared with wonder at the tiny creature that he helped creating.

The pinkette chuckled.

"All babies have blue eyes when they are born, Sasuke-kun. They will change eventually." A comfortable silence followed.

After a few moments Sasuke leaned in and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. Resting his forehead in the exact same spot he took in a shaky deep breath.

"Sakura, arigato…"

**!**

**Epilogue**

"Sasuke-kun…" The pinkette called softly as she put her hand on her husband's shoulder, squeezing lightly in a reassuring manner.

"It was raining, just like today when I killed him…" His hand settled against the black marble, directly above the name 'Uchiha Itachi'.

She put her other hand on top of his and smiled with all the warmth she could muster, knowing that words were useless when the topic of his brother came up.

Taking her hand she brought it to his lips and pressed a small kiss against it.

"Let's go." She sighed and did as asked, but not before turning to look back to the memorial,.

'Thank you…'

**!**

"Oi, Itachi you are late, dinner has gotten cold!"

"Gomen, nee-chan, Kakashi-sensei was late again." A black haired boy no older than thirteen sat on the chair and begun eating.

"Tell me about it." She sweat dropped, remembering the countless hours she had to wait when Kakashi-dono was her teacher.

"Anyway, Kaa-chan is already at the hospital, tou-san hasn't come back from his mission yet and I have to meet Tsunade-same to teach me a new jutsu. Could you please look after Misaki and Shin until someone is home?"

"Okay nee-chan, leave it to me!" She tied the Konoha headband in her head and grabbed her weapons.

Rushing out of the door she almost bumped into another person.

"Hokage-sama?"

"TEME-CHAN!" A vein popped in her forehead and she felt the need to bang the blond upside the head.

"Say, is Teme back yet?" She shook her head still trying not to growl at the older man.

"Mou, I wanted to train with him." He scratched the back of his head.

"Ano, Hokage-sama where is Sayu-chan? I haven't seen her in ages"

"Oh, Sayuri, she is training with Hinata-chan to master the Byakugan." He grinned proudly at the thought of his wife and fourteen year old daughter training together.

"Okay, I have to leave now, you know Tsunade-sama doesn't like to be kept waiting…"

**!**

"Sakura…" He murmured against her skin as he trailed wet kisses on her neck.

"Mmm…" She moaned slyly as he entangled her fingers in his hair.

"Ewwwwwwww" Two voices echoed at the same time and Sakura quickly jumped away from Sasuke with a blush on her cheeks.

Two six year old children humped down from the comfortable couch. A little pink haired girl with forest green eyes and a boy with the same eyes and midnight black hair exactly like his father's.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, that's disgusting!" He said with his eyes wide.

"It's not! Married people kiss all the time!" His twin spoke up punching his arm.

Sasuke chuckled and whispered at his wife.

"She is becoming just like you." Her blush intensified as he left a butterfly kiss on top of her head.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, okaerinasai!" A dark haired boy with midnight black orbs came down the stairs. He was the spitting image of his brother, the older Uchiha mused.

Just then a fifteen year old girl entered the room yawning.

"Training with Tsunade-sama?" The pinkette asked sympathetically, only to receive a tired nod from her older daughter.

Sasuke tightened his grip on his wife's waist and hid his smile in her bubblegum pink tresses.

Because this was his family.

**And after the epilogue this story is officially finished.**

**I hoped you enjoyed the story.**

***sniff sniff* my very first story is finished.**

**From now on I will focus more on my other story.**

**I have also started writing another one it's called 'A Dream Of A Kiss' but I want to have at least five chapters ready before publishing it.**

**Oh! One more thing, the girl in the picture is Saki, I'm not the best in drawing, but I think it's decent enough ^.^' **

**One more thing; At some point, maybe next week I'll change my name.**

**Again THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Wings Of A Butterfly **


End file.
